Dusk
by CrimsonRoses92
Summary: He whispers looking into my eyes, "Kiss me. Kiss me and everything will be over." R
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, except future characters not from Stephenie Meyer's offical world. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

You'd think in a house of immortals-- who have seen birthday after birthday go by-- that they'd be tired of making cakes and putting up decorations. Not my family. Don't get me wrong, I love them with every ounce of my being. I just don't like birthdays, especially mine. Whenever my birthday rolls around I try to find _any _excuse to not have a party.

"You're do much like your mother.", my dad, Edward, chuckles.

Every year he says that. I don't think I've had one birthday where he hasn't said that. He's already said it three times today and I woke up a half hour ago by Emmett shocking himself while testing the sound system and Jasper's laughter. As you can probably tell I'm really in a great mood.

I'm standing against the wall at the far end of the kitchen watching Grandma Esme and my mom, Bella, make my birthday cake and food for the blowout party Alice has planned. It's my '7th' birthday, my last birthday before I stop aging like the rest of my family. I look about 18 so I'm really going to age anymore than I already have.

I cross my arms across my chest, sigh, and make my way over to Grandma and mom.

"Good morning sweetheart," says grandma coming over to me with a sweet smile on her lips. She warps me in a tight hug. "Happy Birthday." she adds while placing a kiss on my cheek. I groan.

"I'm sorry grandma, but can you not say that." I say with pleading in my voice and in my eyes. I hear some chuckling coming from just over Esme's shoulder.

"Aw Ness, I know how you feel. Alice used to do this to me too so don't make such a big deal about this okay? Humor her for the day. Your dad and I will talk to her about toning to birthday parties since you'll be done aging soon okay?"

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll humor her." I sigh, than a thought occurs to me. "Where's Alice anyway?"

"I believe she's upstairs in Rosalie's room picking out things for you to wear to the party." says my mom with pity in her eyes. I roll mine. _This is where I draw the line._ "Be nice Renesmee." says grandma. I realize my hand is still touching her arm, projecting my thoughts into her. I draw my hand back, "Sorry grandma, thanks mom." I turn around and leave to room headed for the stairs. I get to the bottom of the stairs, ready to take the first step when suddenly, Alice is standing there right in front of me.

"Alice-"

"Now Renesmee, don't start. We go through this every year."

"I know, but Alice, picking my clothes? Can't I pick my own clothes this year?"

She signs, "I saw something about this, tell you what Ness. How about you pick your outfits and Rose and I will approve them."

I think about what she just said. "That's still not technically freedom to wear what I want."

"Ness…" She whines.

"Please Alice…"

She stands there, staring at me, thinking things over. Finally, Alice blinks and sighs, "Alright, but if anyone starts little whispers about your outfit don't complain to me."

"Oh thank you Alice!" I grip her small frame in a huge hug. "Beside, I learned everything I know about fashion from you and Rose, I think I'll be fine and if I have any questions…", I smile "I'll ask."

"Ness you're the best niece in the world!", she squeezes me tighter making it kinda hard to breathe.

"Alice….half….human…"

She lets me go, smiling ear to ear. "Sorry, thank you again." She turns around and heads back up stairs, but stops.

"Ness?"

"Yes Alice?"

"The party's not going to be that bad, you're going to have fun. You're going to look gorgeous too, I've seen it." I smile a little bigger then I was before. She smiles back at me and starts up the stairs again.

Over the years, Alice's vision have started to get clearer when it comes to me and the wolves. She still doesn't like the fact she can't see everything. I think it makes her nervous.

Speaking of wolves, I can smell my dad talking outside on the porch with _my wolf_. Well isn't that fantastic. Okay, I guess Jacob's not mine, but that's what I see him as. _Mine_. We're not together per se, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember and he's always been there for me, no matter what. I personally like to think that's a dibs factor. I've loved him since I was a kid, but now I'm starting to think I'm falling _in_ love with him. I can't look at him without blushing- curse my mom for inheriting her end of the gene pool.- or getting a goofy smile on my face my face.

I walk over to the front door while trying to keep my thoughts as clear as possible, so my dad doesn't know I'm listening. I lean against the door to hear what they're saying better.

"I have to tell her Edward. She's gunna stop aging soon. Nessie not knowing is driving me nuts."

"I know how you feel Jacob, but Bella and I want Renesmee to be able to choose, not be forced to choose you."

_Tell me what? And choose Ja- aw crap…_

"Edw-"

"Jacob I understand, but now isn't really the time to discuss this. We have an audience."

I freeze, I'm literally afraid to breathe.

"You can open the door Renesmee." says my dad calmly.

I slowly ease the door open to come face to face with my dad and Jacob. My dad's face is calm, not really reveling anything about the conversation. Jacob's face is a little more stressed but once he looks at me, it relaxes like there was never a conversation. I flash a nervous smile at him and my dad.

"H-hi."

I look back at Jake and instantly feel the heat growing in my cheeks. He returns my smile with an ear to ear grin. I live for that smile.

"Hey Nessie."

Jacob is the only one I let call me Nessie, much to my mom's liking. Nessie just sounds too young and I don't like being treated like a child. But when Jake says it, it's just a nickname, not a kids name, just me.

"I leave you two alone."

My dad starts walking past me into the house, but not before he kisses me on the forehead and wishes me happy birthday yet again. I mumble a thanks and walk through the doorway, over to Jacob.

He catches me in one of his famous warm, giant hugs. I bury my face in his chest.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just hear you say 'thanks' after your dad wished you a 'happy birthday'?"

I look up at him and nod with a questionable look on my face. He shrugs.

"Huh. Didn't see that coming."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Suddenly he's out of my arms, running toward the edge of the trees.

"If you want to know you'll have to catch me first."

Then he's gone, into the woods. I stand there, stunned for a second before I race after him into the trees.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sup people! Okay, so what did you guys think? Kinda short I know. I wanted to give you guys a taste, before we got ahead of ourselves. Alrighty, I'm really gunna focus on Renesmee's character and relationships with everyone. The last thing I want is for her to come across as a brat or something. Exciting stuff. =)**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!! Please, your ideas and thoughts are important to me and I want everyone to like the story.**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, execpt future characters not from Stephenie Meyer's offical world. Enjoy!! =)**

* * *

I'm out of breath by the time I catch up to Jacob, that's only because he's stopped running. I almost run into him, but stop last minute and rollback on the balls of my feet.

After a moment of trying to catch my breath, Jake says, "So? What do ya think? Do you like it?"

I take in my surroundings. We're standing in the middle of a meadow with different types of wildflowers all over the place, the trees are covered with vines and moss. Everything is so green, so alive. It reminds me of my parent's meadow in a way. They used to take me there a lot when I was younger. I loved it, the sights, the smells, everything.

"It's beautiful." I say, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"So that's a yes?" Jake says in a mocking tone. I reluctantly tare my eyes away from the beautiful landscape around us to look at Jacob. A smile spreads across my face.

"Yes, I love it."

"Good 'cause…it's your's."

I blink and hesitant for a second. "W-What?"

He chuckles a little, rubbing the before of his neck nervously. He has always done that when he's nervous.

"Its your birthday present, well one of them. I've been dying to show it to you for weeks."

I look around the meadow again, "How did you find it?", I say breathlessly, I turn my gaze back to him.

"Seth and I were patrolling and found it. He knew you'd love it."

I was totally stunned. _He found me a meadow for my birthday, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me._

"Wait. Did you say _one_ of my presents?"

Somehow Jake's smile gets bigger, "Uh-huh."

I'm speechless. More gifts? I'm here in the meadow of my dreams with him, what more could I want?

"J-Jake, you really don't have to give me anything else, I mean look at this place," I stretch my arms out gesturing to the meadow. "It's perfect. I couldn't take the other gift or gifts you have for me, it would be too much."

I continue to watch him. The smile on his face is still there, but in the form of a smirk now. His eyes are serious, determined as he steps closer to me.

"Are you sure you don't want your next gift? I can't really take it back."

He's so close, I can feel his breath on my cheek. I'd take a step back, but I can't move. I'm locked in place by those beautiful, brown eyes. He leans down so we're eye to eye his mouth so close to mine that if I moved forward a little, they'd touch.

"Are you sure?" He says it so low I almost not sure if he said anything. I'm about to reply when his lips touch mine. My eyelids close. The kiss is gentle and sweet at first. Like a butterfly landing on your arm and flapping its wings. His lips fit perfectly on mine, like he was made for me.

_My first real kiss._

His hands work their way around my waist, steadying me, pulling me closer to him. I sigh in contentment.

_This is the best birthday present ever._

The kiss starts to get harder, deeper. My hands move up Jacob's arms,- I feel him shiver a little- shoulders, and finally resting around his neck while one of his hands moves to the small of my back and the other, behind my neck. We stand there, kissing, for I don't know how long. I never want to stop. Sadly, with us being half-human we have to breathe. He pulls away first, he seems reluctant to stop too. I look at him, his eyes are smoldering, hungry for more.

I take a deep breath, it feel like I'm breathing for the first time, breathing in new life.

"Wow," I'm so breathless, I'm amazed the word even came out. "You really did trump the meadow." I giggle nervously. He chuckles along with me.

"I knew you'd love your gifts and you said you didn't want them. Ha how wrong were you?"

"Very wrong." I laugh, loud and long. Being with him here, like this, I feel so happy, light…free.

"I have one more thing for you.", He reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looks like a bracelet, much like the one he gave me my first Christmas, that's still on my wrist.

He takes my wrist in his other hand, tying the bracelet on next to the other one. I take a closer look at the bracelet. There are little charms attached. One is a Quileute crest. I've seen them in some of the pack's houses whenever Jacob and I go over to visit. The next charm is of a russet wolf howling at the moon, embellished with the same design as on the Quileute crest. I love it instantly. The last charm is a simple heart. I look closer to see that it has something written on it.

_Forever Yours_

My eyes start to tear. I look up at Jacob, he's watching me closely for my reaction. "This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you Jacob, thank you so much."

I give him the biggest hug I'm capable of.

"Sure, sure. Your welcome, I'm glad you like it."

I pull back to look at him. "I don't just like it, I love it. I'm never going to take it off. Ever."

Jake smiles a huge smile, "Thanks Nessie." He leans in for a kiss. "Happy birthday." He says lightly against my lips.

"Thank you.", I whisper back as his lips touch mine.

* * *

We stay in the meadow for hours talking about anything and everything. Its almost late afternoon now. We're sitting in amongst the flowers. I'm playing with the grass with one hand while Jacob plays with my fingers on my other hand.

"Tell me something." He says, looking down at our entwined fingers.

"Anything"

"Why the sudden change in attitude about your birthday? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you didn't rip my head off with all the presents, I just want to know what changed." With his head still down, he looks up at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"I don't know, I just…I..." sighing I look down at our hands. "After talking to Alice this morning, I replayed the conversation in my head and…I didn't like that bratty, spoiled girl I sounded like. That's not me. I mean, it's one day a year, the least I can do is play along right?" I look back up at him.

Jake sits there, watching me, listening. "Why did you hate your birthday so much before though? I remember one year you wouldn't come out of your room and when Edward brought you out, you were wailing more than an injured wolf."

I remember that birthday. The night before I overheard mom and dad talking about when I'd stop aging, stuck in time like them. It was my '3rd' birthday. The thought of not aging scared me. It still does in a way. Stuck between kid and adult. Never moving forward, never moving back. I hated my birthday because it was one step closer to not aging, but now that I'm here, on the final step, its not so scary anymore. As long as Jacob's with me, I can do anything.

"Nessie, I had no idea it bothered you that much." I look down at our hands, he saw everything. All the feels, thoughts, everything.

I nod, not really able to talk to about it just yet. He pulls me into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I place my hand on the side of his face without breaking the hug.

_I don't like being weak and vulnerable. I guess even at that age I didn't want people to see me scared, so I got angry to cover up the feeling of being scared._

"Its okay Nessie, its okay. You had every right to be scared, the unknown scares everyone."

_I know I just…I don't even know why I hated it so much. My mom gave up so much for me that day. I should be happy, not yelling at everyone and being a total brat._

"It's okay.", he says again. He pulls back, looking at me. He places his hand over mine. "Just promise me something, no matter what happens, if something scares you or something's wrong, tell me."

"I promise." My voice cracking a little from all the emotions running threw me.

He leans forward and places a light kiss on my lips.

"We should get back. Your parents will vamp-out if I don't get you back in time for the party, like I said I would."

I look at Jake a little wide-eyed, "They told you to take me out for the afternoon?"

"Kinda, I said I wanted to take you out to this place I found for your birthday and your dad said as long as I got you home before the party started it was cool."

He stands up and brushes himself off, then extends his hand for mine. He pulls me to my feet.

"Come on. I'm ready to party like 'til the moon sets. You ready?"

I laugh, "You're not going to howl at it are you?"

"If that's what you want, I'll howl 'til I have no breath left." I smile at him. He just too perfect for one person.

"No howling, just promise to save the birthday girl a dance, okay?"

"Deal."

We take off running, he drops my hand and yells, "Race you back to the house!" And he's off again. Hopefully when I'm done aging I'll be faster than him. I push my legs a little harder. I can faintly make him out up ahead. Either I'm getting faster or he's slowing down. From what I can see, I think he's stopped. I get to him pretty fast, I see that's he's quivering like he's going to phase.

"Jake? Jacob, what's wrong?"

I place a hand on his back, stops shaking, but he's still tense.

"Smell something.", he says through clinched teeth.

I take a deep breath, I can smell a faint smell, I can't put my finger on it.

That's when I feel something, lightly putting me to the right. It's not forceful, just irritating, like someone telling me to look over in a certain direction when I have no desire to. I glance to my right, the direction the tugging is coming from. I don't see anything.

"Jake…" I'm starting to freak out a little.

Jacob goes into full-on Alpha move. "I'm gunna run you home Ness, than I'm gunna phase."

"Okay, but what's goin-" I don't get to finish, he grabs my hand and starts running again, dragging me behind. The pulling feeling I felt is gone now. _What was that?_

* * *

We reach the house in a matter of minutes. My dads on the front porch waiting for us with a look on his face I can't place.

"Go phase Jacob." my dad says while I walk up the stairs. I look over my shoulder to watch Jake go. I wish I wasn't so left out of the loop.

"Come back quick, okay Jake? You promised me a dance remember?"

"I promise Nessie. Edward can you stay with her 'til I get back? I'll be a few minutes." I watch him turn around a darts into the trees.

"Come on, sweetheart."

I turn to look at my dad. "Can we stay out here until Jacob comes back? I want to know what he finds."

"Renesmee I think we should-"

"Dad, please. I don't want to go into the party all worried about what's happening. Please, just stay with me."

He sighs, "Alright, but after Jacob comes back you need to go get ready alright? No deal breaker here."

"Okay fair enough."

I walk up the rest of the stairs to stand next to my dad. He wraps an arms around my shoulders for a side hug.

"Everything's going to be fine. We'll keep you safe."

"I know, I love you Dad."

"I love you too, more than my life."

We stand there for a few more minutes before Jake reappears with Seth, Leah, and Embry hot on his trail.

"Where's Quil?", I ask as Jacob bounds up the stairs.

"He went to go get Claire from Sam and Emily's. He'll be here in a little bit."

Claire was my best friend growing up. We did everything together from playing dolls to making mud pies. We did it all.

"Okay, so what did you find?"

He sighs in frustration, "Nothing, no scent, no trail, nothing. It like nothing was there to beginning with."

Seth pipes in, "Don't worry Jake, we'll find this vanishing act."

Leah rolls her eyes, "Come on, so there was nothing, that's a good thing. Now, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm here to party." She walks pass us into the house followed but Embry, Seth and my dad. I turn to follow, but I'm stopped by Jake's hand on my wrist.

"What is it Jacob?"

"I'm going to keep you safe Renesmee. Even if there wasn't something there, I'm always going to protect you. Always."

He kissed me on the lips hard at first, then softly. He breaks away, "Now, let's not worry about this okay? It's your birthday, so let's party!" He slides his hand into mine and starts pulling me into the house, but not before I look over my shoulder into the wood. Looking at the forest, I feel the faint, tugging sensation again. I almost hear a faint whisper this time that wasn't there before. I can't make it out, but it sounds like this.

_Come to me Renesmee. Give in to the pull. Come to me._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Alright, another chapter out. So better? Worse? Please Review! I won't know what you guys think if you don't review. Even if it's bad, review.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, except future character's not from Stephenie Meyer's offical world. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

As Jacob and I enter the house, I can hear the music already booming from upstairs.

"I guess Emmett got the speakers working.", I say while giggling, the thoughts of this morning running through my mind.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Hurry up and get your butt up here. You need to get ready."

I look up the stairs to see Rosalie, standing there, glaring at Jacob.

"I'll be there in a minute Rosalie."

"No now, say goodbye to the mutt so you can get ready. Your party starts in a half an hour and you still need to pick out your clothes, shower, and do your make-up. Now move it."

Jacob squeezes my hand. "Go. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Okay."

He leans over and kisses me on the cheek, squeezes my hand again before letting it go. He bounds up the stairs stopping just beside Rose. "'Sup Blondie?" Before she can muster a response, he walks away, chuckling to himself. I shake my head. They've never gotten along. A sarcastic comment here, bickering back and forth there. It never stops. I personally think it's funny, watching them go at it, especially when there's nothing on TV.

I take a deep breath and hurry up the stairs, pass Rosalie, down the hall, up more stairs and into my dad's old bedroom. I love this room. That's why I asked my parents to let me live at the main house a few months ago. Also to give them more space. They don't need their teenage daughter hearing everything they do. Don't ask.

I head to my closet and after some digging and tossing clothes around, I find what I'm looking for. I grab some sweats and a tank top so I'm comfortable when Rosalie and Alice do my hair and make-up. I lay the dress on my bed and head to the bathroom with my sweats and tank top to shower. Afterward, I put on my sweats and head back into my room. Rose and Alice are already there.

Alice lifts the dress up to admire it closer.

"Aw Ness, I knew you'd make the right choice. I mean you did have the best fashion divas in the world to learn from."

"Of course she did. I would never let my niece wonder around in sweats all day like some slob. No offence Bella."

"Hey! That was years ago Rose!", my mom says from a floor below. I giggle.

"Guys, I hate to break up this wonderful aunt to niece pow-wow, but we have some work to do." gesturing to my face and hair. They direct me to my desk where they've set up their little make-up/hair station and start to work immediately.

After about ten minutes they're done. I put on my dress and shoes.

"Okay you have to see yourself Ness. You look gorgeous.", says Alice, trying to hold herself together from all her excitement. She takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom, in front of a ceiling to floor mirror.

I gasp. My coppery, brown curls are in a loose bun at the nape of my neck. My make-up is done very simple, natural. But brings out my goldish, chocolate, brown eyes so they look like their glowing. My dress tops it off. It's a very simple dress. A strapless, off white, that stops just above my knees. A satin ribbon crosses just below my bust and ties in the back. Paired with gold bangles on my wrists next to Jacob's bracelets and gold heels. Very simple, but very me.

"Wow. Alice, Rosalie…thank you." I turn away from the mirror and hug them both.

"Alright your ready, go on. We still have to get ready, so head downstairs and we'll be there in a little bit." They're gone in a flash leaving me in the bathroom alone. I take one last look in the mirror, turn and head for the stairs. I take the stairs slowly so I don't trip. That would be a story for my wedding.

I get to the bottom of the stairs, take a deep breath and look at everyone staring at me. Everyone is smiling at me. As far as I know close family and friends were invited. Sam's pack, Jake's pack of course, their imprint's, the Denali's, Billy, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. Charlie and Sue got married about five years ago, which makes Seth and Leah my uncle and aunt, but they told me never to call them that. Since Grandpa married Sue, their have been no secrets about the wolves and myself. He knows I'm not fully human, but he don't know I'm half-vampire. He still goes by his 'need to know' basis.

Unfortunately, Nahuel, his aunt Hulien, and the Amazon coven weren't able to make it.

My parents come over and hug me, dragging me back to reality.

"Aw Renesmee, you look beautiful.", if my mom could cry I think she'd be balling her eyes out right about now.

"Your mother's right, you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. That means a lot." I smile at them. Their the best parents any one person could have and I got luck enough to have them.

Emmett's voice booms over the room, "Alright, alright. Let's get this par-ty started!" He cracks up the music and everyone starts swaying or dancing to the beat. My parents hug me one more time before going to the dance floor. I find myself watching them. Their perfect for each other. What the other lacks, other thrives. I love them so much it almost hurts. They gave me life, I just hope one day I can repay the favor. I take my eyes away from them to find Rosalie and Alice made it downstairs in record time. Alice is dancing with Jasper and Rosalie is sitting on the DJ spin table trying to lure Emmett to dance with her.

"Can I have this dance?"

I look to my right and see Jacob with a wide grin on his face and his hand reaching for mine. "Absolutely."

I let him pull me to the dance floor. Once there, he draws my hands around his neck and rests his hands around my waist.

"You look so beautiful, Nessie.", he says looking me in the eye, studying me.

"Thanks. I did have some help though."

"Really? Well could have fooled me.", he laughs.

I playfully smack the back of his head, "Lair."

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a lair Nessie."

"Really, what kind of things are you?"

"Can't say. They're a secret."

"Uh-huh, sure they are.", I smile wider and giggle.

We dance to slow songs and heart pounding fast songs. Every now and then, I'd switch off and dance with someone from my family or Jacob's pack. Alice was right, I _was_ having fun. The most fun I've had in a while.

I was sitting down next to Jacob, when Alice- who had taken over DJ for Emmett so he could dance with Rosalie- turned down the music and grabbed a mic.

"Oh boy, here it comes.", I hide my face under Jake's arm.

"Okay everyone, it's time to sing to the birthday girl, who's not hiding herself very well, might I add."

"Alice…", I moan into Jacob's side. I feel him laugh as he fits his arm, taking away my hiding place.

"Ah there she is.", says Alice, "Alright, one, two, three." Everyone sings me happy birthday. Seth, Embry, Quil, Jasper, and Emmett are all singing off key, making me laugh until my sides hurt. As the song ends, everyone claps and Esme brings out my cake from the kitchen. It's black and white, that has two levels to it. I'm assuming its chocolate and vanilla. Since it's just me, the wolves, Charlie, Sue, and Billy having, Grandma didn't go over board like past years.

She places the cake in front of me, with the candles lit. There's a number seven candle in the middle of the cake surrounded by eighteen regular candles. It was my mom's idea to put a seven for my real birthday and eighteen for the years I look.

"Make a wish sweetheart.", grandma says softly.

I close my eyes and make a wish and blow out the candles. There's one left lit.

Emmett's voice jumps in before everyone cheers. "Hey, she a has one boyfriend this year. I wonder who it is?", while saying the last part, he looks at Jacob. I feel my cheeks getting warmer. Jacob's hand captures mine. "Yeah, I wonder who." He leans over and kisses my forehead. I blow out the last candle and Esme wicks the cake off to the table to be cut into pieces.

The cake is served and afterward the crowd starts to clear out. The first to leave is Sam and Emily, with Claire and Quil. Jacob and I say goodbye to them at the door.

"Sorry to skip out so soon Ness but we need to put these two to bed.", Sam places a hand on Emily's stomach. She's about four months pregnant. They already have a boy, Conan, who's almost six, and a girl, Louve, who just turned three.

"I'd better go too. Claire's staying with them and I think she's all partied out anyway."

Claire is asleep in Quil's arms, with her head resting on his shoulder. She looks so peaceful in his arms, like that's where she's content to stay forever.

"It's okay. I hope you guys had fun. Thanks for coming.", I hug Emily, while Jacob shakes Sam's hand and gives Quil a knuckle bump. He also kisses Claire on the head, before stepping aside so I can say goodbye to her.

I place my hand on her head, stroking her long dark brown hair. I lean forward and lightly kiss her head. "Bye Claire. Hope you had fun."

She stirs a little. "Bye Nessie.", she says sleepily.

They leave soon after. The next to leave is the Denali's. Kate gives me a one armed hug because Garrett has claimed her other hand.

"My goodness, you're turning into such a beautiful young women Ness. I'm so sorry we didn't have more time to catch up this time, you seemed preoccupied.", she says, glancing at Jacob.

"Thank you so much. Yeah, I'm sorry too. My mom and dad were talking about coming to visit around Christmas so maybe we'll be able to catch up then."

"I look forward to it.", she leans forward and kissed my cheek. She pulls away and smiles. She moves aside for Garrett to say goodbye. He pats me on the head- he's done this every time he says goodbye to me, he's not really good with emotions useless they're directed at Kate- and says a quick goodbye before walking out the door hand-in-hand with his mate. Carmen and Eleazar are the next to embrace me with hugs and goodbyes. Eleazar even shakes Jake's hand. Breaking away from Carmen's hug, she puts her hands on either side of my face.

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be _mi Nessie pequeño, hija_.", she kisses my forehead and walks toward the door, followed by Eleazar. Tanya lingers behind talking to my mom and dad. They finish talking and she comes over to me. She gives me a bone-crushing hug. "We'll see you soon sweet pea."

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

We say goodbye to everyone shortly afterward. I promised Charlie and Billy I'd stop by next weekend with Jake for Billy's famous spaghetti. My mom and Jacob share a knowing look. I've heard all the stories from back when they were younger, just after mom met dad. I know how Jacob loved my mom and refused to give up when she picked my dad over him. The way I look at it is, if he'd given up like my mom had wanted, he'd never have me, or me him. So I just look at it as a stepping stone that got him here. I was kinda hurt at first when my mom told me the stories but Jacob calmed me down and told me that his heart didn't belong to her anymore, he said it belonged to me. He told me this when I was a lot younger, but now that I'm older I can't help but there's something more to it then that. Almost like part of the story is missing…

Soon the house is empty. I stifle a yawn. Jacob sees this.

"Come on Ness, let's get you to bed. You look tired.", I say goodnight to my family. Taking Jake's hand he leads me upstairs to my room. I grab my pjs and head to the bathroom to change. Once I'm done, I head back to my room. Jacob is laying on his back on my bed, with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. I walk over to him and sit on the edge of the bed.

"What are you thinking about?", I whisper, not wanting to disturb him too much.

He looks over at me with happiness in his eyes.

"You."

"What about me?"

"Only that you've made me very happy, Nessie."

I smile down at him, "I'm glad I could make you happy Jacob."

He smiles back at me. I crawl to the head of my bed and pull back the covers. Once I'm under, I pat the space to my right for Jake to lay next me. We used to do this when I was little. I miss it. Him next to me, keeping me safe from the bad dreams that crept into my mind at night.

He moves up next to me, extending his arm so I can snuggle closer to him. He kisses my forehead.

"Can you stay?", I ask as I'm on the brink of sleep.

"As long as Edward doesn't kill me for being here, I don't see why not."

"Okay.", with that I drift out of consciousness.

* * *

I can't see anything. I don't know where I am. All I know is, I'm dreaming and something is tugging on me.

_Renesmee…_

"Who's there?"

_Come to me, give in. It's not hard…_

"Give in to what? Who's there?"

_Follow my voice, give in to the pull, come to me…_

The tugging gets a little stronger. It's getting harder to resist being pulled under.

_Come to me, give in…_

"NO! Leave me alone."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. I wanted to stop here because the chapter would have been pretty long if I hadn't. I'll update as soon as possible so you guys don't go nuts was excitment or anything haha. **

**Also, I'm gunna try to update 3-4 times a week, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Anyway, Thanks to everyone who likes the story so far! I means the world =)**

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, except future characters not in Stephenie Meyer's offical world. Enjoy =)**

* * *

I can hear a faint voice calling to me, but its not the same voice as before.

"Nessie. Nessie wake up!"

_Don't listen to him, follow my voice…_

The voice is getting louder, closer. "Nessie! You're having a nightmare, wake up!"

_I can make the nightmare end, follow my voice, come to me and it will end…_

"Ness, it's me, Jacob! Wake up! Ow!"

_Jacob._

The sound of his name snaps me out of the black hole I was trapped in. I sit straight up in my bed, gasping for air. The tugging feeling is gone again, for now. I just have a feeling whoever it is, will be back, I'm sure of it.

"Renesmee, are you okay?"

I look over at Jacob, his face marked with concern.

"Jake…", I reply breathless, leaning into him still out of breath.

"What was the nightmare about? You were screaming.", he says, rubbing my back, my shoulders.

"I don't know. I couldn't see. All I know is there was a voice, telling me to give in, to follow his voice, to come to him. I almost did, until you said your name and that brought me back."

"It's okay, you're okay. It wasn't real."

_I'm beg to differ _"I know, but it _felt _real.", I lied.

Jake was quiet for awhile. He continued to rub my back, causing me to start to drift back to sleep. I didn't want to go back to sleep, the voice might still be there ready to drag my under again.

I move away from Jacob, getting up off the bed and walking over to the window. The sky is clear. Full of stars, from one end of the sky to the other. The moonlight creating a silhouette of faint light over the outside world and my room. I love nights like these. I almost wish I was full vampire so I won't have to sleep through them.

"You said I was screaming. Everyone would have heard me. Where are they?"

With my back turned to him, still staring out at the night sky, I can hear him move off the bed and walk across the room to stand behind me.

"Carlisle came in about an hour ago to tell me they were going hunting. Your Mom and Dad went with them, but they should be back soon."

I nod, knowing he can see me. After a minute or two, he speaks again.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"The dream. I want to know why it bothered you so much."

I wasn't sure I wanted to relive the dream again. I shake my head. "N-no."

"Nessie, you can't deal with this by yourself. Please, I want to make you feel better, but I have to see the problem first."

I don't answer him. I continue to stare out the window, hoping he'll drop it. I hear him take a few steps forward so he's standing right behind me. My back touching his chest. He takes a deep breath, then whispers, sending chills down my spine.

"Please Nessie. I want to help you feel better. I'm here, you won't have to deal with it by yourself this time."

With my back pressing against his chest, I realize that he's shirtless. It takes everything I have not to turn around a touch him.

I lean into him instead, reaching up behind me to place my hand on his cheek. I close my eyes replaying the dream. Jacob encircles his arms around me, comforting me, letting me know he's here.

I play the dream from the beginning, tensing when the voice speaks. Jake squeezes me and says in my ear, "It's okay. I'm right here. He can't hurt you. I'm here."

I relax knowing he's so close, holding me. Once the dream is over, I turn around in his arms and look up at him. "He'll be back. I know it.", I say trying to stop myself from crying, but the tears in my eyes are making it hard.

One escapes my eye and journeys down my cheek. Jacob wipes it away with his thumb before it can get far. He cups my cheek.

"Hey it's okay. I won't let anyone take you away from me or your family. Have you ever heard this voice before?"

"Yeah, earlier, before when we were on the porch right as we went inside. I looked back over my shoulder because I felt like I was being watched or something and I heard it, but it was just a whisper then.", I didn't want to tell Jacob about the first time I heard t he voice. I knew it would make him worry more than he already was, but I had to. I mean, twice in one day? This guy is persistent, he'll definitely be back. I can see the gears going in his head already, trying to think back for any clues to where this voice was coming from.

"We'll have to tell the pack and your family. Alice hasn't had any visions, has she?"

"Not that I know of."

He thinks about this, than says, "I think something's up. It can't be a coincidence that I smell something in the woods and you hear voices in the same place I smell it."

"There was a feeling too, remember?"

"Yeah, that too. We need to tell your family before I give any orders though. They might know if Alice saw something."

"Okay."

He hugs me tighter, "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise."

Jake leans down and kisses my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips. We stand there in the moonlight kissing for a few moments. Somehow I start moving forward causing him to backup, never breaking the kiss. We get to the edge of the bed. He sits down, still never stopping the kiss. I straddle him, continuing to kiss him, his hands on my hips. I don't want to stop. I could stay like this forever and be happy.

Jacob leans back to lay on his back on the bed, I follow. Then, without warning he breaks the kiss and rolls over, causing me to lay on my back on the bed with him over me. He looks down at me with hungry, desire filled eyes. They almost look like their glowing in this light. We're both panting, trying to catch our breath.

"We have to stop. We're not ready for this yet.", he says hoarsely.

My brain starts working again and something clicks, "Your right. We should stop. Um…can I get up?"

Jacob moves off of me to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I shouldn't have-"

"No Ness, it's not your fault. You were upset. I should have had more control over my feels. I'm sorry."

I look down, playing with the sheet. "I think we're rushing a little. I mean we started dating today or yesterday I guess. Maybe if we just…I don't know…take it slow, maybe I won't feel so overwhelmed. On the plus side though. You did make me feel better. Thank you."

"Anytime. Any place.", he says. "Come on, you need to go back to sleep. I'll be here if anything happens. I promise."

I nod, even though I'm nervous to go back to sleep. I crawl under the covers, with Jacob laying next to me on top of them. I rest my head against him chest, listening to the slow beating of his heart. It's soothing, quickly lulling me to sleep like a beautifully sung lullaby.

I didn't dream of the voice again that night.

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since I first heard the voice. It's like it never even existed. I keep thinking his going to pop up one night when Jacob can't stay over, leaving me helpless and scared. But, his never does.

We ended up telling Mom and Dad about the voice and the dream. Dad immediately went to Alice and Grandpa Carlisle. And my first thoughts were true.

Alice hadn't seen anything.

Carlisle thought that we should keep an eye on things, but not worry about it. Jacob was a little less positive about the situation. He had his pack run extra patrols to come up with anything, but they haven't found anything. I'm on edge contently when I'm hunting or before I go to sleep. I refuse to sleep unless someone like my dad or Jacob are there. Because dad can read minds, he'd be able to hear the voice while I dreamt and he could get a better 'look' at him per se.

Today, Jacob and I decide we want to go hang out at Billy's. I haven't seen him since the party and I did promise to try his spaghetti.

I'm sitting in the living room waiting for Jacob when my Dad calls me from the table in the dining room. I get up off the couch and walk over to him to find my Mom sitting there as well.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Can your mother and I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, sure." Since I've been spending a lot of time with Jake lately- partly because he won't let me out of his sight unless someone with me- I've picked up on his popular choice of words.

"Sit down Renesmee.", says Mom.

I take a seat, my face as stiff as stone. _Did you find something?_

"Don't worry sweetheart. We haven't found anything. That's not what we want to discuss with you.", says Dad.

My eyes narrow with curiosity.

My Dad takes a deep breath. "Your mother and I want to know how you would feel about going to school in the next couple weeks."

My mouth slowly drops. Ever since I was little I've dreamed of going to school and making friends outside of the family and the packs.

"I-I'd love too, but wouldn't that mean…"

"Yes, we would have to leave.", says my Dad in a sad tone.

My Mom reaches over a takes my hand, "Honey, you don't have to decide now. Think about it for a little bit. We don't want to pressure you into anything."

I nod my head and squeeze my mom's hand, "Okay. I'll think about it."

Just than, there's a knock at the door. I turn just in time to see Jacob walk through the door. I instantly feel better. Just seeing him makes my heart skip a beat.

"Hey guys. You ready Nessie?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, just let me get my hoodie from upstairs."

I get up from the table and race up the stairs. I grab a sweatshirt from my closet and bolt downstairs. When I get down there Jacob is at the door talking to Mom and Dad. They hear me coming and turn around to say goodbye. I hug them, each of them placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Just remember what we said Renesmee, alright?", says Mom.

I nod as I watch them walk hand in hand back into the living room.

I give a little sigh than turn to Jacob. "Ready?"

He takes my hand in his, "Yep. Let's go hang out with Billy for a bit, then what do you say we go to La Push Beach?"

"Sure, sure.", I smile at him and squeeze his hand. Jake smiles back at me. He pulls me out the door toward his Rabbit.

"You still have this thing?", I say just as I get in the passenger side.

"Yep. Still runs like a dream."

I chuckle under my breath and shake my head.

Jake starts the car and drives down the driveway and onto the main road. In the direction of my favorite place in the entire world.

We pull up to Jacob's red, barn-like, house. I've always like his house. Looking at it now brings back so many memories from my short childhood.

Jacob turns off the engine, jumps out of the car to open my door for me.

"Hope your hungry Ness. Billy went a little nuts when he heard you were coming over today. He even invited Charlie, Sam's pack, and my pack to come."

"Wow. Who knew your dad liked me that much.", I blush scarlet.

"I love it when you do that." He leans in and kisses me on the lips. He breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on mine. He takes my hand. "Let's go."

We walk up the path to the front door. Jake turns the knob and opens the door.

"Dad! We're here!"

We walk farther into the house. It sounds like everyone is outside on the back porch. It's an unusual sunny day in La Push, but it's still kinda chilly out.

"Jacob! My man! Where have you been?"

Paul walks up to him and shakes his hand and pulls him into one of those 'guy hugs'.

"I've been around.", He says pulling me closer to his side.

"Ah I see. And how is my brother-in-law's main squeeze?"

I giggle, "She's doing alright. Thanks Paul."

He gives me a hug, then walks back over to Jacob's sister, Rachel.

Billy wheels him self over to us. He takes my hand that isn't wrapped around Jake's waist into his own. "I'm so glad you could come Nessie."

"I wouldn't miss it. Thanks for having me."

Billy squeezes my hand than lets it go. He glances at Jacob, who nods back in response.

I try to break the tension. "Is Grandpa here?"

"No. I'm sorry Renesmee. He got a call and won't be able to make it."

"Oh, it's okay. Just means I'll have to make a special trip out to see him."

"I think he'd love that sweetheart. Help yourselves to the spaghetti. There's plenty for everyone."

"Thanks dad. We will."

We head for the kitchen. Jacob grabs two paper plates and starts scooping spaghetti onto the them.

"What was with that look Billy gave you?"

He continues to put food on the plates. "What look?"

"The look he gave you after I said 'Thanks for having me.'"

"Oh that look. I don't know, a father-son thing. I'll tell you later, okay?"

I sigh a little, "Okay."

He hands me a plate full of spaghetti and we head back outside. We sit, eat, and talk for what feels like hours. I sat with Rachel the whole time chatting about everything and anything. Next to Jacob, I'm really close to Rachel. She is like the sister I never had. I can tell her pretty much anything.

The sunny was close to setting when Jacob comes and sits beside me while I'm still talking to Rachel.

He leans over and whispers in my ear, "Will you walk down to the beach with me and watch the sun set?"

I look at him, then back at Rachel. She looks at me with understanding eyes. "Go ahead, we'll talk again when you come over next time." She gives me and Jacob a hug before we head down, hand in hand, to the coastline.

* * *

The sky is a mixture of colors when we get to the beach. From reds and oranges, to blacks and blue and everything in between.

Jacob finds a driftwood to sit on. I sit down next to him, but he pulls me into his lap.

"Sorry. You just weren't close enough."

"It's okay, I don't mind.", I giggle. I feel my cheeks getting warmer.

We sit like that for a while. The sun almost gone below the horizon.

"Are you going to tell me what that look was really about, Jakey?", I hate using my little kid nickname for him, but it usually gets me what I want.

He hesitates for a second. "I'm not sure what to tell you Ness."

"The truth might be a start."

He takes a deep breath. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright…well you know all 'bout the imprinting and stuff right?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me stories when I was little."

"Right. Well that look my dad gave me today had something to do with that…"

I'm confused. "Like what?"

He takes an other deep breath while rubbing the back of his neck. "He wanted me to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"What is it? Come on Jacob, spit it out. You can tell me anything, remember?"

He hesitates again, "Alright…I… I've imprinted."

I can't breathe. My world just literally fell apart.

"Y-you…imprinted…? When? Who?…", I'm hysterical. This can't be happening. I love him.

"Nessie take a deep breath. I'll answer all your questions I promise. Just breathe."

I take a couple of deep breathes. "Alright, first question, when did you imprint?"

"About seven years ago.", I take that in. _Has he been messing with me this whole time?_

"Who?"

He looks me in the eyes and says, "Here's where it might be a shock to you Ness."

"Just tell me Jacob. Please."

He looks down, then back up at my face.

"You. I imprinted on you Renesmee."

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Alright, sorry about the wait. I had writers block and no time to write. Oh well, its here now. Yay!**

**I'm gunna work hard to write the next chapter faster, but no promises sorry.**

**Anyway, as always Review! Review! Review! Thanks to everyone who like the story so far and have added Dusk as one of their favorite stories. That means everything. I can't tell you how happy it makes me.**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRose92**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, execpt future characters not from Stephenie Meyer's offical world. Enjoy =) Review!**

* * *

I can't think, much less move.

"You…imprinted…on _me_? Why didn't you tell me?" _How could I have not known?_

Jacob looks more relieved than I've ever seen him, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"'Cause Bella and Edward wanted to wait to see if you'd pick me on your own, not be forced to make a choice like your Mom was."

"Wait. Mom and Dad knew?"

"Yeah.", he says it more like a question than a statement with his eyebrows furrowing his forehead. "I kinda had to tell them, partially 'cause you are their daughter and if I didn't them would have _literally_ killed me."

I move off of him and started pacing in the sand. A few minutes later, I speak.

"I remember you telling me about how you loved my mom back when you were younger," I pause and look at him, "Was it because of the imprint?"

Jake shrugs. "Probably. The way your parents and Carlisle figure it is even though you didn't exist yet, you were apart of your mom and I loved that part of her. You."

I continue to pace.

_The pieces I was looking for are laid out in front of me, but what do I do with them?_

I'm so wrapped in my thoughts that I don't realize Jacob is standing right front of me and I'd stopped pacing.

"Say something please. How you feel? Are you mad? Disappointed? Anything."

How did I feel? I wasn't mad, shocked for sure, but not mad.

"I feel….relieved.", I let out a of breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Jake holds my face in his hands and smiles.

"Funny. I feel the same way."

I take his hands off my face and move closer for a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist instantly. We fit perfectly together. We always have.

"Why now? Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but Edward wanted to be sure you were ready to deal with the truth. I didn't plan on telling you today though. While you were talking to Rachel, my Dad and I were talking and said I should tell you. I don't know how he knew but, he said you were ready."

"Billy's a smart man.", I take a breath and let it out. "I've always felt like something was missing. Something everyone was leaving out of the stories, and it was right in front of me this whole time." A tear trails down my cheek. I don't know if it was a tear of happiness or sadness.

"It's okay. I kinda figured you'd ask questions one day. I'm just glad you know." I feel him kiss the top of my head.

We stood there for awhile just letting everything sink in.

A howl breaks through our peaceful silence. Jacob's arms tense around me.

"Crap. It sounds urgent. Damn, where do I take you?"

"Go phase, than come back and take me to Billy's or home. Just go phase and find out what's going on. Someone could be in trouble."

He nods and leans in to kiss me on the lips. "Stay here. I'll be back, I promise."

He bolts into the trees. Even though I know he's not that far away, I feel vulnerable.

After a few minutes Jake isn't back yet and I'm starting to worry.

I see something move to my left. "Jacob?"

I look into the trees, nothings there.

_What's taking Jake so long?_, I think. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling suddenly a chill in the air around me.

_Renesmee…_

A chill runs up my spine. I know that voice. That voice has haunted me since the moment I heard it.

_Come on, Renesmee. Come into the trees._

I feel my legs start to move toward the trees, but I'm not moving them.

_That's it. Just a little closer…_

I start to panic, trying to make my legs stop moving forward. _Where's Jacob?!_

I want to scream my lungs out for Jake, but I can't seem to make my month open.

_Now, now. Don't want your little mutt to find out do we?_

Well duh. That's the whole point of screaming, isn't it?

I'm almost to the edge of the trees.

_Your almost there. Just a little clos-_

A furious sounding growl coming from the trees breaks whatever connection he had over me. Like he was scared off or lost concentration. My body goes limp and I fall toward the sand. Someone catches me before I hit the ground.

"Renesmee are you okay? Ness open your eyes."

I open my eyes a little.

"Seth. Where's Jacob?", my voice just above a whisper.

"He's in the woods following the scent of that creep."

"Was that you growling?"

He shakes his head. "No, that was Jake."

I feel dizzy and I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.

"Can you take me home? I don't feel well."

"Sure. Let me go tell the guys that I'm-"

"NO! Don't leave me! He'll come back!", I start to sob uncontrollably.

"It's okay. It's okay Ness. I won't leave you. I'll take you home than I'll phase and go help Jake okay? Calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

That makes me relax enough to gain control of my tears. He takes me up in his arms and starts running. I'm starting to lose conscience.

_You won't be able to get away from me soon little Renesmee. I'm getting better at telling you what to do. You will be mine soon enough._

I hear him chuckle as darkness completely takes me over.

***

I wake up to a warm sensation on my head. It comes and goes, like something is stroking my skin. My eyes flutter open to meet a face filled with concern and tension.

"Hey.", I crock. My throat feels like a swallowed a porcupine.

"Hey. How you feelin'? You scared the hell outta me back there."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About six hours. It's just after midnight."

I try to sit up, but Jacob pushes me back down. "No can do Nessie. Doctor's orders."

I groan.

Jake lays down next to me, encircling me in his arms.

"Where is everyone?", I ask, snuggling into my safe haven's side.

"Your parents, Esme, and Carlisle are downstairs. As are everyone else, I'm not really sure. I walked in maybe a half hour ago and came right up here. Esme wanted me to ask you if you were hungry when you woke up. She made something to eat for you."

"No, not really. I don't feel like moving right now. Thanks for asking though." My eyes start to droop closed and I willingly let them. We lay there, arms around each other for awhile. I'm almost asleep when Jacob speaks.

"Do you remember what happened? Seth said you fell, but he caught you. He said you weren't hurt.", he whispered, almost afraid if he said it too loud it would disturb me.

"I remember you going to phase…then I saw something in the trees. I didn't see him. He called my name, telling me to go into the trees." My voice starts to get more hysterical. "He wasn't pulling me this time, he was _forcing_ me. I had no control, I couldn't scream for you. Where were you?"

He pulls me closer to his chest, stroking my hair trying to soothe me. "I was talking with the pack. Leah was the one who howled. She caught a scent and was going to follow it. I told her to wait 'til someone was there to help her check it out. I was coming back to get you when I got the same scent that Leah caught. I told Seth to keep an eye on you while I checked it out. I was getting closer when I saw you moving toward the tree-line. I growled to stop you, but it ended up scaring him off."

"Was it the same scent from last time?"

"I think so."

I lay still against his chest. Listening to his heart beating under my head. Somehow no matter how stressful or hopeless things seem, hearing Jake's heart beating calms my worries.

"I'm scared Jacob."

He squeezes me tight. "I know, I am too. It kills me that I can't do anything to stop him. I've gone over every scent I can think of and still come up blank. But I did have a thought."

"What was that?"

"His scent is familiar, but its not one I've come across before."

"What are you saying Jake?"

"His scent is sweet like a vampires, but not over powering. The only people I know of that have a scent like that is you and Nahuel."

My eyes are wide open now. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. When I heard the voice the first time I smelt something, but couldn't place it. I knew it smelt familiar. The smell reminded me of Nahuel.

Without saying a word I jump out of bed head for the door.

"Nessie? Ness what's wrong?"

I didn't answer him, partially because I was halfway down the stairs. I found Dad and Grandpa in the study where Grandpa keeps his thousand upon thousands of books.

"Renesmee, what's the matter? Are you alright? You look flushed.", Grandpa's in front of me instantly touching my forehead and checking my pulse.

"Renesmee and Jacob think this 'voice' is a half-being.", says my Dad reading my mind.

"That would explain why Alice hasn't seen anything.", says Grandpa. "I can't believe we didn't think of that before."

Jacob walks into the room. "I don't think, I know. The only thing I don't know is what we're going to do about it." His voice wasn't frustrated, more hopeless.

My Dad is lost in thought, his eyes fixed. Grandpa replies. "I don't know what we're going to do Jacob. Our main priority right now is keeping Renesmee safe. What we have to find out is who created him and why."

Everyone is silent. I stare at my Dad. _What _are _we going to do Daddy?_

He looks up at me. "We're going to keep you safe just like Carlisle said sweetheart. That's all we can do for now."

I bite me lip and nod my head.

"You've had a very trying day Renesmee." Grandpa rests his hand on my shoulder. "You need rest, so do you Jacob. Your father and I will talk some things over while you get some sleep alright? We'll talk about this in the morning. Go come on upstairs."

"Okay."

I hug Grandpa and walk over to my Dad. I hug him tightly. "I love you Daddy.", I whisper knowing he can hear me.

"I love you too sweetheart. We'll figure this out, don't worry."

I pull back from the hug and nod. "I know you will."

I turn and take Jacob's outstretched hand as we leave the room and head upstairs for some much needed sleep free of worries and lurking whispers.

***

I wake up the next morning to Jacob's soft snoring. I lay on my stomach, propped up on my elbows and watch him as he sleeps. His face is as innocent as a child's, peaceful, relaxed. I love seeing this rare glimpse of him, my innocent Jacob. I continue to watch for a little while longer until he starts to stir. His eyes slowly open to met mine and grins my favorite cocky smile.

"Why hello there beautiful."

I smile back at him and giggle under my breath.

"You know what I want for breakfast this morning Nessie?"

I giggle some more. "What?"

He moves so fast I don't have time to react. I let out a gasp of air as I'm pinned underneath him, staring down at me with hunger filled eyes.

"Sugar."

"Seems to me like you've already had some.", I reply cocking my eyebrow.

"I can never have enough sugar."

He leans down and captures my lips with his. My hands find their way to his hair. I hear a moan escapes his mouth. He rolls over so I'm on top of him. I break the kiss a little too soon for Jake's liking I think from the look on his face. It's a mixture between a pouting child and an grumpy puppy. I can't help but laugh. "Aw come on Jake. Slow remember?"

"I believe I was going slow." He's got that 'you know I'm right' look on his face.

I lean forward and rest my forehead against his.

"I just need time.", I whisper.

"We have nothing but time."

I kiss him one more time before moving off of him and the bed. I go into my closet, find a pair of sweats and a hoodie and make my way to the bathroom to change.

Once I come back into my room I see that Jacob isn't there. I head downstairs to get some breakfast. I enter the kitchen to see Grandma making French Toast and eggs with bacon.

"Morning Grandma. The food smells amazing." I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning Renesmee. How did you sleep? And thank you very much."

"I slept alright. I still feel tired though."

"Maybe you should hunt, it might make you feel better. Your Mom and Dad were talking about going later today."

I can't remember the last time I hunted. Just thinking about it makes my throat burn a little. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Well breakfast is almost ready, why don't you go get Jacob and you can start in."

"Okay. Where is Jake?"

"I'm not sure. Check in Carlisle's study, he might be in there talking with your Dad."

I turn and leave the kitchen, heading for Grandpa's study. Once I get to there, the door is wide open with just Dad, Mom, Alice and Grandpa in the room.

"Good morning Ness!" Alice pounces over to me, embracing me in a very tight hug.

"Good…morning.", I say while gasping for air once she releases me. "Has anyone seen Jacob?"

"He had to leave. Seth came over and said Jacob was needed in La Push. They'll be back soon.", say Mom with a apologetic smile on her lips.

"Okay, thanks." I couldn't hide the sadness in my tone.

I leave the room headed back to the kitchen and sit at the island.

"Just you today sweetheart?" say Grandma, placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Yeah, just me."

"Well I'll stay and keep you company than. I haven't talked you in ages. I miss you."

"I miss you too Grandma."

* * *

**Author's Note!!!**

**So sorry about the wait. I would have written this past weekend, but work was crazy. Anyway it's here.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Much Love**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! Except made up characters not in Stephenie Meyer's official world. Enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

Without Jacob here, I've been kinda coasting through the day. It's late afternoon and I'm helping Grandma and Mom make dinner. My day wasn't really eventful. I didn't get to go hunting because I wanted Jacob to come. He still hasn't come back. I called Billy earlier to see if he knew when Jake would be back.

*

"I'm sorry Ness, I'm not sure. He hasn't checked in with me. If he comes by, I'll send him back there."

"You don't have to Billy, but thanks anyway."

"Your welcome, sweetheart. I'm not sure if Jacob's mentioned it, but the pack's are having a bonfire on the beach this weekend. All imprints are invited."

"That sounds like fun. I'll talk to Jake about it when he comes over."

*

I'm brought back to reality by a cool hand on my back. "Renesmee, sweetheart. Why don't you go and find something to do. Esme and I have everything here, we'll tell you when it's ready."

"Okay."

I decide to go and sit on the porch and wait for Jacob. The sun has set below the horizon, with billons of stars in it's wake. The night air is cool, but not uncomfortable. I just sit there for a while looking at the stars and watching the moon rise.

Somehow I knew that _he_ was going to make an appearance and I wasn't scared.

_Well look who's all by herself._

"Don't you think you've bothered me enough."

He chuckles, _Ooohh snippy. I'm just getting started principessa. You won't be able to get enough of _me_ once I'm through. _

A chill makes a circuit up and down my spine. "Yeah, right.", say I trying to keep my voice from shaking.

_We'll see._

"What do you want?"

I feel his presence disappear, leaving me with little to no more information about him than I started with. I didn't need him to answer my question, I already knew what he wanted.

Me.

A sound from the forest breaks my train of thought and I look up to see Jacob and Seth coming out of the woods. They're laughing and pushing each other like brothers. This makes me smile a little, but doesn't take the feelings that are racing around inside me.

They both look up and spot me on the porch. Jacob sprints up the stairs and over to me. "Nessie, are you alright? Why are you outside? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just a little cold. Dinners almost ready."

Seth comes bounding up the stairs. "Sweet! I love Esme's cooking." He walks past Jacob and I, but stops at the door, looking over his shoulder at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I promise." I give him a smile for reassurance.

He nods and heads inside.

I take Jake's hand, "Come on. Dinners probably on the table." I pull him toward the door, but he won't budge.

"What's wrong?"

"What's really going on Renesmee?" His voice was serious as his eyes peered into mine. "I can see it on your face. Something's bothering you."

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Now come on, before Seth eats it all."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to because nothings wrong."

I drop his hand and walk into the house. I head into the kitchen and sit at the island where Seth is stuffing his face full. We don't talk. I'm guessing he heard. I sit and pick at my food. Jacob doesn't come into the kitchen to get his dinner. I finish mine, then head upstairs into my room, locking the door behind me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I watch her go into the house. _This is so unlike her. She tells me everything._ _Something's up and I want to know what._

I stand there on the porch- breathing in and out- calming myself down. The last thing we need is me exploding in the front yard.

Once I'm calm I go looking for the one person who can get me an answer. I find him in the living room with Bella sitting on the couch.

"Edward, Nessie's hiding something, but she won't tell me. Has she had anything on her mind lately?" I know I sound like a whiny kid, but I want to know what's bothering her. What better way than a mind-reading father?

"Her thoughts have been fairly normal. Mostly about you actually."

"Not that I'm not flattered, but she hasn't been thinking about that voice has she?" I can feel the anger from thinking about that bloodsucker boiling down in my soul ready to blow, but I keep it under control.

"If she has, she's been keeping it in the back on her mind."

Somehow I know it's this _person _that's got her upset. But she won't admit it, she's too stubborn, like Bella.

"She is.' says Edward, reading my mind. 'I'll keep an eye on her thoughts without prying too much. I wouldn't do this if there wasn't something wrong."

"I'll see if I get something out of her." Bella's been quiet for most of the conversation so hearing her voice startles me a little. "She's probably just stressed and tired. She hasn't been sleeping well." She stands and goes upstairs to talk to Ness I'm assuming. I take a seat in an armchair across from Edward. I rest my head in my hands, running them through my hair and rubbing my face. Edward breaks the silence.

"I'm sure this isn't time to discuss this, but Bella and I have been talking to Carlisle. We think it's time we moved out of the area." I knew one day this would happen. I'm not overly shocked. "You are more than welcome to come and live with us Jacob. You're part of the family."

I mull this over. "Where?"

"We're not sure yet. Somewhere close so you're not far from the pack. We were thinking somewhere around the Washington-Oregon border. Somewhere Renesmee can go to school and have a chance at something normal, even if her family isn't."

I just nod, get up and walk out of the room.

_I'm sorry Edward. I can't handle this right now. I have something's to work out before I consider doing anything._

I walk out the back door. I don't stop 'til I get to the edge of the forest. I lean back against a tree, resting my head back. I close my eyes and just breathe. I think about everything that's happened in the past month. The voice, telling Nessie about the imprint, and now moving. I don't want to leave, but I want Nessie to have a chance at something normal. I'll have to tell the pack. I can't think about these thing right now, so I stop thinking and continue to breath to calm myself down.

After a while I open my eyes, looking up the side of the house and stop at Nessie's window. She's sitting there, looking out at the night sky like she always does. The way the moon shines down her is absolutely magical. Her hair looks darker than usually and her skin is creamier looking too.

How did I get so lucky to have someone so wonderful?

I watch her as she looks out, but she's focused on something in the trees not far from where I am. I take a deep breath, taking in the forest air. The scent hits me like a ton of bricks.

That damn, little half-sucker's back.

I turn my gaze back to her, she's covered her ears like someone is yelling at her. I can faintly feel her distress…and a slight pull, but it's not coming from her like normal. It's coming from the same area Nessie was looking.

I can feel the anger and rage building inside me. The only way to release the pressure is to phase, but I don't want to scare him away this time. I slowly slip into the trees and phase, leaving my clothes on the forest floor.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I don't know how long I've in my room but, it's been a while. I'm sitting over at my window leaning my head against the glass. It's cool and smooth against the side of my head.

I hear a light tapping on my door. I don't make a move to open it.

"Renesmee, sweetheart. It's me. Please open the door.", says my moms voice through the door.

I sit there for a minute, then take a deep breath. I walk over to the door, unlock it and open it. Mom's face is sincere. "Can I come in?"

I nod and move aside. She takes a seat on my bed and I walk back to the window. We were silent for a while. My mom broke the silence first.

"Did you and Jacob have a fight? He seemed upset when he came into the house…"

"Kinda, I guess."

"What was it about?"

I stay silent and don't answer, continuing to look out at into the night. It's not that I don't want to tell her, I do. It's just I have to talk to Jake first. I don't know why I didn't tell him before, I just couldn't.

"Ness, you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Of course. I just need more time to think things over. I'm sorry Mom."

She comes over to me in a flash and gives me a hug. "Don't be. We're all worried about you. A lot has happened and we want to keep you safe because we love you. We don't want to lose you. Or Jacob."

She pulls back, moving some hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Why is this happening to me Mom? Why me?" Tears start to roll down my cheeks.

Mom wraps me in another hug, rocking me back and front. My face buried in her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, I wish I knew the answer, but I don't."

She stays there with me. Talking to me, telling me it's going to be okay. She lets me cry until I've pretty much ruined her shirt.

"I think I know what might make you feel better."

I pull back from my mom and wipe my eyes free of tears. "Yeah? What's that?"

"A girls shopping day."

I chuckle a little. "But Mom, you hate shopping."

"I know, but I love seeing you smile and shopping is one of the things that makes you smile."

A faint smile is playing on my lips as she says this.

Mom cups my face with one of her hands. "Ah, there it is. You have your Dad's smile."

I can feel the heat in my cheeks getting hotter. "And sadly I got blushing cheeks from you." I laugh and she join in.

We sit there talking about the shopping trip for a little bit.

"I'll go tell your aunts and grandma."

"Okay. Thanks Mom. I feel better already."

She smiles and kisses my forehead before leaving my room, closing the door behind her.

I take a deep breath and look out the window again.

My heart stops. I can see a person standing at the edge of the trees. The shadows from the trees covering his face. At first I think its Jacob, but his skin is darker shade of tan. Not a paler shade of peach.

He smiles a cocked grin and provokes me with his finger to come to him. I stare back at him. I don't know what to do. I can't move, I can't think.

_Renesmee…_

I didn't see his mouth move, I cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut, hoping he'll disappear. "Stop it. Leave me alone."

_Come on Renesmee. Come outside._

"No. Leave me alone!"

_You're no fun. Come on, let me help._

He starts 'pulling' my hand to the latch on the window. I try to fight back while breathing hard and fighting more tears. "No! Stop it!!" _Daddy! Help me!_

_Open the window and jump, come to me._

My fingers curl around the latch and start to pull it down, opening the window.

_Now jump. Your almost there._

Still trying to fight him, I stand up against my will, taking a step out the window…

My door bursts open. "Renesmee! Don't!"

Dad's arms are around me and pulling me away from the window before I move any farther.

The pulling stops and darkness pulls me under once again.

* * *

**Principessa= Princess. I'm not going to tell you what language. That'll give too much away ;]**

**Author's Note!**

**Alright I know it's short, but I didn't want it to drag on and on. I gunna have some stuff for other chapters lol.**

**What did you guys think of Jacob's POV? I tried to make it sound like him as best I could. Hope you liked it!**

**Review!!**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! Writer's block is a terrible thing. Anyway, it's here! As always I own nothing, except future characters not in Stephenie Meyer's universe. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

My paws hit the fallen leaves silently. I slowly make my way closer to the source of the pull.

_Edward, get Seth out here. We got company._

Suddenly Embry and Quil are in my head. Embry notices immediately.

_Jake, what's going on? Weren't you and Seth supposed to be at the Cullen's, while Quil and I handle patrol?_

_We are, but we have a visitor. Quil, go get Leah. Embry, come straight here._

_You got it boss. _

Quil starts running toward La Push and Embry is in a dead race to get here. I feel Seth phase and jump into my mind, all business.

_What's going on Jake?_

_The 'voice' bloodsucker is back._

_What's the game plan?_

_I'm working on it, but we have to do it quietly. I'm not losing him again._

_Got it._

We edge our way through the trees, trying to be as silent as possible. Leah phases in, but don't ask questions. She just starts running along side Quil. Embry is coming from the other side of the half-vampire.

_Quil, Leah, when you guys get here, come from the north side. We'll have him cornered._

_You got it._

I can see him through the trees. In my head, everyone has a good view of him. He's wearing a cloak, the hood covering his eyes. From the size of him, he looks about seventeen or eighteen.

He's just standing there, looking at Renesmee's window. He never moves his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt crew come out to play."

I growl and bare my teeth. Everything after that happens in a blur.

Seth lungs for his throat. He's hit mid-air and thrown into Leah, who howls in pain, both landing at the base of a tree. Neither of them move. Quil and Embry pounce on the vampire trying to catch him off guard. The vamp moves a little, knocking Embry into Quil. I go in right after them hoping to get him before he can recover, but he's so fast he punches me right under my jaw, breaking most of the bones. The pain is almost unbearable, but I have to keep going. I growl through my teeth and wince. Damn this guy has an arm.

"Aw, did I hurt the little doggy?", He grins and chuckles.

I lung at him again, wanting to rip that smug look off his face. He side-steps at the last second and kicks me in the ribs. The pain is a hundred times worse than my jaw is, which has started healing. I collapse to the ground, trying to catch my breath after his bone crushing kick. He leans over me, still smiling that damn grin. Now that he's over me, I can see that he's wearing a mask.

"Well this has been fun and I'd love to stay, but I think I've caused more than enough trouble for one day. But trust me, wolf boy, I'll be back to stir things up again and I won't be leaving empty handed."

He's gone just as fast as he kicked our asses. Leah is the first to attempt to get up, shaking her head to clear it. _You okay Jake?_

_For the most part yeah. You okay?_

_Yeah. I'll live. _

_Embry? Quil? Seth? You guys okay?_

Seth's the first to respond. _Yeah, just a sprung ankle and a killer headache._

Quil starts to get up, but his legs give out. _I can't put weight on my right side._

Embry stands trying to help up Quil. _Nothing major. Just a headache like Seth._

I can hear footsteps running toward us. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett come into view. Carlisle is quick to check everyone's injuries.

"Emmett, go get Jacob's clothes so he can phase and tell us what happened.", says Carlisle while checking out Quil.

Emmett dashes off, then is back with my clothes in hand. I try to relax though the pain coursing through my body so I can phase. I can feel my paws gradually become limps. Once I'm completely human, I let out a painful breath. I test my jaw to see if it healed wrong. It seems to be fine. I bet I broke three or four ribs at least from the lack of air I can breath in. Emmett hands me my clothes and I painfully shrug into them.

"So what happened man? Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I got back from hunting and everything was chaos inside."

I lean up against a tree lightly, being careful not to cause anymore pain, while holding my side.

"I was outside getting some air when I saw Renesmee looking at something in the forest. That half-vampire was trying to get her to jump out of the window when we showed up and got our asses kicked."

"Did you get a good look at him Jacob?", says Carlisle.

I shake my head. "Not really. He was wearing a mask under his hood, so I couldn't pick out facial features. He didn't even seem surprised there are wolves hanging around."

Carlisle sighs, "We have to talk to Edward and Bella and see what they think."

I nod, "But what do you think?"

He looks at me over his shoulder. "I'm not sure, but I'm not one hundred percent sure it's the Volturi. Alice hasn't seen anything from them in a while and that makes me suspicious. But right now we need to focus on fixing you all up. Jasper go into the house and get some clothes for them. Esme should be about Leah's size."

I can see Leah shutter. She's okay with hanging around vampires,- as long as its the Cullens- but that don't mean she wants to smell like one.

"So what happened at the house? Is Nessie alright?"

"She is fine as far as I can tell. She is unconscious at the moment. Edward said once the connect was broken, she blacked out. It took a lot of her."

I nod and sign. I'm just glad she's alright. For the most part.

Carlisle turns around, "Emmett, once Quil's clothed help him up into the study." He walks toward me, "Alright lets take a look at you Jacob."

I move away from the tree to help him get a better look.

"Where are you feeling the most pain?"

"In my ribs and a little in my jaw."

He lightly places one of his hands on one of my broken ribs. I wince, "Tender?" I nod, gritting my teeth. He moves his hand around my rib cage, finding other sore spots. He moves up to my jaw. "Your jaw seems a bit off, but nothing I can't handle. You have a badly broken rib on your right side which isn't healing properly. The rest of your ribs are fractured but healing fine."

"Your going to have to break it again aren't you?", I groan. I remember the last time he did that. Let's just say the kids in La Push learned some new words that day.

"Sadly, yes Jacob. I'll do it in the house so I have the morphine ready." The apology was pretty much written on his face. I hang my head and let out a huff off air, wincing in the process.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

I head for the house, taking my steps carefully so I don't hurt anything else. I reach the back door and shuffle to his study slash ER. I lay down on one of the beds he has step for days like today. Doctor Vamp comes in the room and starts stepping things up. He sticks an IV into my arm to get the morphine started in my system. He hooks me up to a couple other machines, waiting for the morphine to spread.

"Alright Jacob, this is more than likely going to be painful even with the morphine in your system."

"Just do it." I close my eyes and breathe, waiting for the pain to start.

I can feel him hesitant next to me, fighting his inner demons I guess. The next thing I know, I hear a cracking noise and pain shoots up my side. I grind my teeth trying not to yell and swear, even though it's tempting. The morphine does take the bite out of the pain though, last time was a hell of a lot worse.

"Alright Jacob. You should be fully healed in the next day or two, so sadly you'll be staying right here for at least tonight."

He chuckle while breathing heavy from the pain, "Ha, just like old times."

He smirks and chuckles. "Indeed it is." He pats my leg like a caring father. He turns away from me to leave the room.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"Can you call Billy and tell him what happened? I don't want him to worry."

He nods, "Of course." And leaves without another word.

I get comfortable since I'm gunna be laying here a while. Seth saunters into the room and sits in a chair that's next to the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. He looks exhausted. I'm sure I look the same.

"How the hell did I get the short end of the stick here?", I say gesturing to my side.

He chuckles, looking at the floor. "You're headstrong. Always have been, always will be. Any chance you get to be the hot-shot, you go for it."

"You make me sound like Paul."

"That might explain why he imprinted on your sister. Rachel's kinda the same way." He starts laughing.

I chuckle along with him. "Sure, sure."

The laughter dies down, the only sound in the room is my heartbeat coming from the machine.

"So. What's the plan Jake? This guy isn't going to stop 'til he gets Nessie."

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know. More patrols didn't seem to do anything to stop him. He was in my backyard, my own fucking backyard!"

"Calm down Jacob. We'll figure something out. Besides, no one is up for more patrols anyway. The best thing we can do is probably stay around here and watch her."

He's probably right. Patrolling doesn't really do much if you can't keep up with the thing your patrolling for. A knock on the doorframe breaks the tension in the room. Edward walks into the room and stands beside Seth.

"How are you feeling Jacob?"

"You tell me."

He smirks and changes subject. "Thank you Jacob for fighting out there when I couldn't, but I'm sorry you got hurt in the process."

I give a little shrug, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine in a couple days. How's Renesmee doing?"

His face downs a little. "She's still hasn't woken up. Bella is with her. He had a pretty strong hold on her, in the end I think, it was too much for her mind to handle."

"But she's alright, right? He hasn't tried anything has he?"

"No. He hasn't. If tries anything though, I'd know."

"Yeah, I know you would."

The silence in the room is back again. Edward looks like he's mulling something over in his head. His eyes met mine. "Seth, would you mind…"

He shoots out of the chair. "Say no more, I'm gone." Before leaving he looks at me, "Get better quick man. We gotta catch this half-sucker."

I nod. "You got it. Tell Embry and Leah to go home and rest. They're gunna need it."

He leaves, leaving Edward and I in the room. Edward calls Carlisle into the room as if he was standing next him. Doc comes in and closes the door behind him.

"How we feeling?"

"Not bad. I think you got the morphine figured out this time, I don't feel stoned."

Carlisle chuckles. "That's what I like to hear."

Edward sits in the chair Seth had sat in and gets right to business as usual. "Jacob, you remember the conversation we had earlier?"

I nod.

'Course I did. I've been pushing it to the back of my mind ever since he told me. I didn't want to think about leaving the pack or my Dad. Sure, he'd be taken care of with Rachel here, but still, I'd miss him.

Carlisle jumps in, "Jacob, Edward and I have been talking. We think for Renesmee's safety, we should leave. Everyone seems to agree. Somewhere more populated. Somewhere less people are likely to notice we're not aging and less likely to cause a scene if something does happen."

I think about this. My number one priority is Nessie's safety. If they think this is what will keep her safe, who am I to say no.

"Did you guys have a place in mind?"

Edward and Carlisle exchange a look and look back at me. Edward replies to my question.

"We were thinking Hanover, New Hampshire. We already have the living space set up from after Bella's graduation and we're familiar with the area."

"Since the distance is so far and there is a guest house on the property. We were going to ask the pack if they would like to come as well, to make things easier for you.", says Carlisle

I'm stunned. I can't believe I never thought of that before. I only have two questions. I take a breath, as much as my broken rib will let me.

"When?"

"Within the next two weeks. We wanted to give you and Renesmee time to say goodbye to everyone and set things up for when you're gone. That and we needed time to enroll her in the high school there."

I nod. "Does Nessie know ?"

Edward shakes his head. "Bella and I wanted to tell her together, but _I'd_ like you to be there, when we tell her. To make it easier."

"'Course. There's a bonfire at La Push beach on Saturday. Nessie and I will tell Sam and his pack and everyone else than."

Carlisle rests his hand on my shoulder. "Wonderful. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are leaving at the end of the week to get things set up there. Alice wants to decorate."

I roll my eyes. "Doesn't she always?"

Carlisle chuckles and pats my shoulder. He leaves the room in a flash, leaving Edward and I alone again.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Jacob."

"Renesmee's safety is my number one priority and it's yours too. I knew this would happen at one point, I just didn't think so soon."

* * *

**Outside…**

I can hear them from where I'm standing in the yard. The wolf and the two 'head' vamps. Their talking about leaving and moving to New Hampshire all because of me. Well two can play at that game. I listen closer, keeping my mind clear so the mind reader doesn't know I'm here.

"When?", says the wolf.

"Within the next two weeks. We wanted to give you and Renesmee time to say goodbye to everyone and set things up for when you're gone. That and we needed time to enroll her in the high school there."

I turn and run into the forest. I run 'til I get to my little hide away and make a call.

"_What is it?"_

"Their leaving. Their moving to Hanover in two weeks."

"_We'll get you there. You're doing well for a first timer."_

I roll me eyes. I hate being called a first timer. "Yeah, whatever. You're going to have to get me into the high school too, if you want me to get close enough to her."

"_We'll worry about that. You just worry about getting close to Renesmee."_

"Fine, but I'm playing by my rules. I've had enough of cat and mouse."

"_Whatever it takes."_

I hang up and smirk to myself. "Oh I'll get close alright and she won't be able to get away."

* * *

**Author's Note! **

**Again I'm so sorry it took so long. I've started the next chapter and it'll be up ASAP. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added 'Dusk' as a favorite story. I swear to you I jump up and down like a five year ago when I see that. Thanks again!**

**Review!**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxox**


	8. Author's Note!

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet. I've been really busy lately and have had writers block. I'm going to try to have the chapter up by the end of the week, at the earliest. Again I'm so sorry about this. I know you want to see the story continue as much as I do.

Much Love

CrimsonRoses92 xoxox


	9. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, execpt future characters not in Stephenie Meyer's universe. Enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

Quil and I have been laying in this room since last night. Quil's using his bed rest to catch up on sleep, so he's snoring logs in the bed next to me.

It's almost late afternoon now and I'm itching to move around, something.

I didn't sleep well. My mind was constantly filled with thoughts of Renesmee. Edward's been in a few times to tell me how she's doing.

She hasn't woken up yet.

I'm starting to get worried.

Not that I wasn't before.

It's been almost twenty-four hours since everything happened and her eyes haven't opened. Edward said her mind is clear and he thinks it's trying to protect itself from what happened.

Carlisle walks into the room breaking me from my thoughts.

"Alright, I think your good to move around Jacob, but only move around. No phasing. Nothing strenuous."

"You got it Doc. As long as I get out of this bed, I'm happy."

"Well, take it easy."

He unhooks all the wires and machines and I'm able to get off the bed and walk around, stretching out my legs and arms.

I let out a sigh of contentment. "God, that feels good."

"I'm sure. I have to see how Quil's doing."

I nod and leave the room.

First thing on my list is to see Renesmee.

I slowly make my way up the stairs to her bedroom. Bells and Edward are in the room with her. What surprises me is her eyes are open and she sitting up against the headboard.

_Thanks for telling me, I've only been worried for twenty- four hours._

Edward turns and looks at me. "She just woke up. I heard you moving around downstairs and didn't see the point in coming to get you when you were coming up here anyway."

"Am I that predicable?"

He smiles his cocked grin, "Just a little."

I snort and enter the room.

Bella and Edward are sitting to the right of her. I make my way to her left side, so it's not so crowded over there. I sit on the bed and take her hand.

"How are you feeling Nessie?"

She squeezes her fingers around mine and smiles. "A lot better now that you're here."

I feel the bed shift underneath me. I look away from the reason of my existents to see her parents leaving the room.

"We want to give you two some time alone.", says Bella, looking over her shoulder.

And with that, they're gone.

I look back at Renesmee. "So you're sure you're feeling alright?"

She looks down at our intertwined hands. "Yeah, I feel alright."

Nessie looks like she has more to say, but doesn't speak.

"What is it?" I whisper.

She bits her lip, tears in her eyes. "We're leaving, aren't we?" she says in a quiet voice.

I reluctantly nod my head sadly.

She shuts her eyes tight, causing the tears to escape her eyes and trail down her cheeks. I pull her into a hug.

I hold her as she cries on my shoulder. I soothe her and telling her everything is going to be okay, silently trying to convince myself.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

The house is quiet. It doesn't feel right. My aunts and uncles left yesterday to get everything together for when we get there. I'm sad to leave, but I'm glad Jacob's pack gets to come. I know it would be hard to do this without them. Jake decided to spend the week with Billy and tell him about the move before the bonfire tonight so it's not a shock when we tell everyone. I haven't seen Jacob since he left the morning after the attack, but we've talked on the phone. He told me that Billy kinda figured something like this was going to happen. Billy told him that he better visit often and call just as much. I'll make sure of it for him. It's the least I can do for him.

I'm walking aimlessly around the house. Like I said before, it's quiet and lonely. Mom and Grandma went to look for things for the new house. Dad and Grandpa are looking at hunting areas in the area, so it'll be easier to hunt. I decide that I need to fill the space with some noise. I go into the living room and sit at my Dad's piano.

I sit there for a little while just looking at the keys, thinking about all the songs that have been played on them, how many songs have been composed on them.

I learned to play at a young age by watching my Dad. The first song he taught me was my lullaby. I decide to play it and fill the house with music. I place the tips of my fingers on the cool, smooth surface of the keys and begin to play. I haven't played in a while. It feels so good to stretch my fingers along the keys.

The song starts off soft and flowing, gradually getting higher in pitch and down again. I press my fingers to the keys slowly and lightly, careful not to apply to pressure, moving them up and down the scale. As I play, I forget all my worries and remember all the times I sat this piano with my Dad, with my Mom listening in the background. I feel so free whenever I play. Like nothing can touch me or hurt me. The same way I feel around my parents and Jacob.

The song comes to a close, my fingers lingering on the last notes. Letting them sink in and comfort me. The sound dies down in the room, leaving a quiet buzzing in the air. I don't like the lack of noise, so I decided to play again and again until the sound was constant.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it felt like forever concerning my fingers were aching a little after playing for so long. I take my fingers off the smooth surface and take a deep breath, catching a familiar woodsy scent. I turn around on the piano bench and see Jacob sitting in an armchair a few feet away. His face serene, much like when he's sleeping.

We stare at each other for a moment before I break the silence.

"How long have you been there?"

He shrugs and stands, coming over to sit on the bench with me. "Not long. Long enough to listen to you play. Its was beautiful."

I blush and look down. Squeezing my hands together in my lap. "You could have told me you were there."

"I didn't want you to stop. I love watching you play the piano. You look so happy and content playing."

The heat in my cheeks continues to rise. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He leans over and kisses the side of my head. "You ready to go?"

I nod.

He takes my hand and pulls me off the bench.

* * *

It started to rain on the way up to La Push. Great, a bonfire in the rain. It's Washington, what are you gunna do?

Jacob brings the Rabbit to a stop just outside Billy's place. He turns off the engine, but makes no move to get out of the car. He rests his head back on the seat and closes his eyes, listening to the rain drops pelt the roof of the car. I take his hand and squeeze.

"We can do this. We've had bigger things to deal with than this. Especially lately."

Jake rolls his head so his face is facing mine. He opens his right eye to look at me.

"Since when are you the voice of reason?"

"Since the number one voice of reason needed a wingman." I smirk at him. "Sometimes you need someone to tell you it's going to be okay."

He chuckles and squeezes my hand. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I lean over and kiss him. I feel his tension and stress melt away with the kiss. I put away and look at him. "Come on, let's go, your Dad's probably wondering where we are." I whisper against his lips.

He groans. "Couple more minutes." His lips connect with mine again. I kiss him back, but pull away.

"I'm going now, I don't know about you." I jump out into the rain and run toward the house. I don't even make it ten feet before Jacob catches me and swings me around from behind. He sets me down, chuckling into my hair. "Don't tease me like that."

I just laugh. I love being carefree like this with him. The feeling that nothing is going to happen to us, no matter what anyone has planned.

**

* * *

**

**Bi****lly's POV**

I'm in the kitchen when I hear a car pull up at the end of the drive way. I may not have been a wolf but my hearing is very good for a man of my age. I wheel myself to the front window. I can barely see out the window with all the rain. I can see someone running toward the house.

It's Renesmee.

I see Jacob right behind her, chasing her up the driveway. He catches her and swings her around. Both of them laughing and getting soaked in the rain. He reminds me so much of his mother, Sarah. So carefree and strong.

I'm not happy about him leaving, but I'm just glad he's happy and he's going to be well taken care of. They love each very much, I can tell.

A voice from behind me breaks my thoughts.

"What are you looking at Dad?" It's Rachel.

I smirk at the scene outside with Jake and Nessie. "Your brother."

She looks out the window and smiles. "He's still such a kid. He's so much like Mom."

"I was just thinking the same thing, Rachel. Exactly the same thing."

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

It's a good thing Alice told me it was going to rain before she left or I won't have brought extra clothes with me to the bonfire. Once Jake and I got out of the rain, I changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt, with a couple shirts underneath so I won't freeze. The rain has slowed, so we decided it would be safe to walk to the beach from here. Paul and Rachel are going to drive their truck over, so there's at least one vehicle there incase it starts raining harder again.

Billy, Jacob and I decide to follow the road to get to the beach. Billy can't wheel himself around on the trails as well. It's the longer way, but it's still nice. Jacob offers to push him there, but he insists on pushing himself.

"Okay, but I thought I'd give your arms a rest."

"And risk losing these guns," says Billy, gesturing to his biceps. "Thanks Jacob, but I'll take my chances. I'm old, not cripple."

Jake rolls his eyes and chuckles under his breath. I take his hand and we start down toward the beach. He leans over and whispers in my ear. "There goes my idea for a power scooter for his birthday."

I giggle.

"I heard that."

Jacob and I burst out laughing. Billy eventually begins to laugh along with us as we get closer to the bonfire.

* * *

Its dusk when we reach the beach. Billy asks Jake to push him down into the bonfire circle, where Jared and Colin are building the fire. Jacob laughs and agrees. I walk a little behind them, enjoying the ocean air and think back to the last time we were here.

"Nessie? You okay?"

I blink and see Seth standing beside me looking at me with concern.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. Just thinking."

Seth slings his arm around my shoulders breaking the chill I didn't know was in the air. "We'll catch him Ness. No worries here."

"Yeah, no worries. I believe you. Thanks Seth."

"Anytime. Now, come on. Paul's got the grill going and I'm starving."

He pulls me along until we get to where the food is. He grabs a plate and digs in. No matter how old these wolves get, their appetite never changes.

Warm arms encircle my waist and I instantly lean back into them.

"You okay?" says Jacob. He kisses my neck lightly.

"Mmhmm."

"Are you hungry? Rachel brought plenty and Emily brought just as much."

"A little of _both _actually."

He squeezes my torso. "We'll go hunting when we get home or tomorrow morning if it gets too late, promise. Come on, let's eat."

He slides his arms out from around me and takes my hand, pulling toward the tables of food Rachel and Emily have set up. Jacob grabs me a plate for me then grabs one for himself and starts filling it up. Once we're finished we go and sit beside Billy by the fire. I end up just having a hot dog with some chips. Jacob has probably ten times that. I can't remember how much he's eaten. All I know is, I can't eat another bit just watching him.

He's sitting in the sand, leaning up against a piece of driftwood I'm sitting on, patting his _flat_ stomach. I just don't get it. How can you eat so much and still have a flat stomach? I know he's a werewolf, but still.

"Man, nothing beats bonfire hot dogs." says Jake.

I chuckle and get up to put my trash and his in the trash. Once that's done I head back to the driftwood. I go and sit by Jacob. He opens his legs and pats the sand between them. I scuffle into his arms, snuggling into his warm chest. With the warm fire on my face and his body heat on my back, I'm content. Leah and Grandma Sue come over and sit by us. I turn my head to face Grandma Sue.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He had a late shift tonight, sweetheart. He wanted to come, but you know how it is."

My face fell a little. "Yeah, I know."

"Don't be sad. You'll just have to come over for dinner one night. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Yeah! Definitely."

Sue smiles and looks just over mine and Jake's head to look at Billy at the head of the circle. A quiet tone comes over the bonfire. I know what's coming next, the stories. I remember coming to some of these bonfires when I was younger and listening to the Quileute legends. I loved every second of them.

Billy starts to speak about the spirit warriors and the tribe.

I looked around the circle at the other pack members. Every member of the packs are here, some with your imprints.

Sam was sitting on the other side of Billy with Emily. She's dosing in his arms, perfectly content. Jacob told me a story about when he brought my Mom to one of the bonfires and how Emily was writing like the wind to copy the legends on paper.

Paul and Rachel are beside them, cuddling close together as always, listening to the story.

I look around at Sam's pack. Their all sitting with their imprints in their arms, listening to the rhythmic sound of Billy's voice. I feel bad for Seth, Leah, and Embry. It must be hard to not have someone there as a support group, lover, brother or sister. I don't know what I'd do without Jacob in my life. I can't imagine it.

Billy's voice takes a casual tone, telling me I've missed most of the stories I practically know by heart.

"Now, Jacob and Renesmee have some news they wish to share with everyone."

I freeze. Jacob's arms tense around me.

Alright here we go.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**I'm so so so so sorry it took so so so long. Work has being beyond crazy and writeblock has been a-- away.**

**I'm gunna work really hard to write up the next chapter faster. Thanks so much for your support and thanks beyond everything for reading!**

**Review!**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxox**

**P.S. The song Renesmee was playing can be found on youtube. Search _Renesmee's Lullaby_, then click on Renesmee's Lullaby (Breaking Down)**

**I tried to describe it as best as possible. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey ya! Okay soo soo soo sorry it took so long. I FINALLY got some inspiration to write. So here it is. Updates in the future are probably going to be every one to two weeks. School and work take up a lot of my time. But anyway enjoy. **

**I own nothing from Stephenie Meyer's universe, except future characters not from the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

I no longer have the confidence I had earlier in the car. Everyone's eyes are directed at Jacob and I.

I don't know where to start. I can't tell them.

Jacob squeezes me and adjusts me so he can stand. I get up to stand beside him. I said we could do this, even if it's hard. We have to do it together.

I take his hand. Jacob entwines his fingers with mine, inhales a deep breath and starts to speak.

"Thanks Dad. Like Billy said, we have some news…" He takes another deep breath and sneaks a glance at me before looking back at everyone. "I don't know how to start, so I guess the best way is to just spit it out," He lets out a breath and starts again "We're leaving. The Cullen's and me. We're moving to Hanover."

The faces are a mix of shock and sadness. I can't blame them, I don't want to leave. I'd stay here forever and beyond if I could. The silence is maddening. The only sound is the sound of the ocean waves licking the shores as they come and go and the fire, the wood popping under it's warm flair.

"Say something…please." my voice was nothing more than a whisper. I couldn't risk my voice any louder without tears boiling over my eye lids.

Sam was the first to speak. "How long do you guys have?"

Jacob replies, "A week at most. The Cullen's want to get settled and start Nessie in school as soon as possible."

Silence fell over the area once again, deep in thought.

"We have some more to add though. Jake and I know it's short notice, but…we also wanted to invite Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil to come along. Carlisle and Dad thought it would be easier on the pack and Jacob if you guys came. But if you don't want too that's up to you and we won't hold it against you."

"So you're asking us to come?" Seth asks, raising an eyebrow. Leah swats him on the back of the head. "That's what Nessie just said numbskull."

Seth winces, rubbing the spot Leah smacked. "I'm just making sure I heard her right." he says defending himself.

I look at him and nod, "Of course. You're always welcome. You all are. You know that. My parents already have a place set up for you."

"Well I'm in." say Embry, smacking his knees with his hands.

Everyone looks at him like he's lost his mind.

He shrugs his shoulders. "What? It's a free move and I can't live without Esme and Bella's cooking. I have no big reason to stay anyway so, I'm comin'."

"You guys can take a day or two. You don't have to decide now or feel pressured to come." says Jacob.

Billy speaks up from beside us. "Let's not think of the negative, but let's focus of our time together. Just for tonight at least. We can worry about these things tomorrow."

* * *

After that, no one brought up the move again. I drifted from person to person, just making small talk. It wasn't that I wasn't comfortable, I just didn't have anything to say. I mean, what can you say once you drop a moving bomb on them? I just want to go home and sleep in Jacob's arms. Where I feel safe.

I look around to find him. He's standing farther down the beach, talking to Sam. I don't want to interrupt them so I just watch them speak. Their not fighting from what I can see. Just talking. Probably about the move, what their going to do, what if someone wants to stay behind. That kinda thing.

They clasp hands and give each other one of those guy hugs. Sam walks back to the bonfire, finds Emily talking to Rachel, and wraps his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

I look back towards Jacob. He's looking out at the dark, ominous water. I slowly get up from my birch on the driftwood, making footprints in the sand.

I know Jake knows I'm close, by the way his shoulders relax. I step closer, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. I rest my forehead against his back and whisper, "What are you thinking about?"

He let out a breath. "Everything. The pack. The move. You. I just can't wrap my head around everything, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

We stay like that for a while. Just standing there, listening to the waves crash against the shore.

I debate whether to ask him about what Sam said to him. I'm not sure if it's any of my business.

I feel his body rumble under my arms.

"Ya know, if you really wanted to know all you had to do was ask."

"How did you…? Oh."

He turns around to face me taking my hands in his.

"You're so funny when you forget that you can project your thoughts through touch." he laughs.

I blush and duck my head. He's right I can't believe I forgot, even for just a second.

"It's weird. I don't even know when I'm using it. Sorry."

"Hey.", he lifts my chin so he can see my face. "It's okay. I love it when you use it. It makes you special and who you are." He kisses my forehead.

The next words he says make my world stop and focus on nothing but him.

"I love you."

I stare at Jake, trying to comprehend what he just said.

"W-what?"

"I love you Renesmee. More than you'll ever know. Hell, more than I'll ever know," He says with a playful tone. He lets go of my hands and places them on either side of my face. "You're everything to me. And…I can't lose you, so I'm going to do everything possible to keep you safe. Even if it means leaving everything and everyone I care just to keep you safe." He strokes his thumbs across my cheeks.

"I love you too Jacob." I'm surprised my voice doesn't crack. I feel like jumping up and down and screaming to the world with happiness.

He smiles my favorite bright white grin and touches his lips to mine. Taking all my fears away.

* * *

Today's the day. We're leaving.

Everything's packed and ready to go. All the furniture is covered with white sheets making the house look vacant, a ghost town. It's weird seeing the house this way. I'm so used to seeing it…lived in.

I just want to get there and start living my life again. I'm tired of living in fear. Grandpa Charlie made me promise last night when Jacob, Seth, Leah, my parents, and I were over for dinner, to visit him and Sue often. Like I'm going to turn him down.

Jacob and I are sitting outside on the front porch waiting to leave, my head resting on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. We just got back from hunting and I didn't feel like going into the house. I said my goodbyes before I left.

Jacob's cell phone vibrates in his pocket. He shifts a little to retrieve it, without removing his arm from my waist. He flips it open and answers.

"Yeah?…Okay…Yeah, we're just waiting for you guys….Alright, see ya in a few."

Jake ends the call by closing the phone with a quiet snap.

"Who was it?"

He puts his phone back into his pocket.

"Seth. Him and Leah are on their way. Embry and Quil aren't far behind."

I sigh. We're getting closer.

After a few days of letting the pack get their thoughts together, everyone decided to move with us. All of them are going to be enrolled in the local high school with Jacob, Mom, Dad, Alice and I, except Leah. She's going to go to the community college. She said there was no way in hell she was repeating that shit again. My parents and Alice are going to be seniors, while the boys and I are juniors. My parents wanted to have at least one year of school with me. Rosalie didn't want to repeat high school so soon and since Emmett follows Rose, he's not enrolling either. Jasper wants to work with Grandpa Carlisle- away from the hospital of course- on half vampire research. From the sound of things, no body wants to stay in Hanover too long.

"Hey. You okay?" says Jacob, bringing me back to the present with his voice. I turn my chin up and rest it on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Yeah. Just anxious to go."

"I know. Everything's going to be fine." His lips touch mine with a soft sweet kiss.

I hear a car pull up the drive and some getting out and slamming the door, but I hardly register it with Jacob's lips on mine.

"Eww. Okay, we know you guys love each other, but seriously. Tone down the PDA."

"Yeah, seriously. I'm getting sick over here."

Jacob pulls away to glare at Quil and Embry, who are trying not to bust a gut. Seth is standing by the car smirking. Leah just shakes her head and mutters under her breath, "Men."

A giggle escapes my mouth. Jacob cracks a smile and chuckles.

"You wait, I'll tell you the same thing when your imprint gets older Quil. You'll see how hard it is to resist."

"Ha! Yeah right. I've always had more self control than you, so it'll be a cake walk." Embry snorts, followed by a laugh, causing all of us to bubble over with laughter.

After the laughter dies down, silence takes its place.

"So, when are we blowing this popsicle stand?", demands Leah.

Jacob and I sigh

"Once Bells and Edward get back from hunting.", Jake replies, while running his hand up and down my arm trying to soothe me.

Embry snorts, yet again. "Lord knows they're doing more than just hunting."

Quil shutters next to him. He back hands Embry in the arm. "Thanks for that."

"Oh, you're very welcome." Embry winks at him.

"Embry can't you just grow up?" sneers Leah.

"Not a chance, babe."

Leah rolls her eyes.

"So, did you guys say goodbye to Billy yet?" asks Seth.

I nod. "Yeah, earlier today. Rachel and Paul were there so we killed two bird with one stone. What about you guys? From the emptiness of the car, I'd say you haven't even been by your houses yet."

"Nah, we've been by 'em. I'm pretty sure we'll be pretty decked out, knowing Alice, so there's really no point in bringing too much."

I look down at the ground. "Oh yeah, true."

An awkward silence follows, but it's short lived. My parents come through the trees, hand and hand.

I stiffen at Jacob's side. No, not yet. I'm not ready to leave. I thought I was, but I'm not.

Jacob feels me tense and hugs me close to him, rubbing my back. "Shh. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. We'll be back, I promise." he says, low enough into my hair, so only I can hear. He kisses my hair and continues to comfort me.

I don't realize I've started to cry until I feel a wetness on Jake's shirt. That only makes me cry harder. I place my hand on Jacob's cheek.

_I can't do it Jacob. I just can't._

"Yes, you can. I told me that the other day. _We can do this._ I'll be with you every step of the way. Your parents and I wouldn't be doing this if we didn't feel it was the right choice."

"We know your sad Renesmee." says Mom, in a comforting tone from behind me. "I'm sad too. I don't want to leave just as much as you do, but we have to make the best of it. As a family."

I peek over my shoulder at Mom. She looks like she would be crying if she could.

I swallow back the rest of my tears and inhale a deep breath. "Okay."

Jacob helps me up, always keeping an arm around my waist. We're riding my Mom and Dad in the Volvo, the boys and Leah are taking Seth's car, and Grandpa and Grandma for taking his Mercedes. Grandma Esme offered to drive for the boys if they got tired. Seth said that would be great, but he'll call to let her know if he needs her.

Jacob takes me over to the car. I look at the place I've called home my whole life. Jake's right, we will come back. I can feel it.

Jacob and I get into the car, followed by Mom and Dad. Carlisle is the first to put away from the house, followed by Seth, than us.

I turn over my shoulder to look at the house one last time. I keep telling myself over and over again as we drive farther away.

_We'll be back. Soon. We'll be back…soon._

* * *

After two days of driving, we're here. The house looks similar to the one in Forks. The only difference I think is it might be bigger. From the outside it looks like a modern cabin, kinda boxy though. I like the house, but I love the house in Forks.

The space in the house is huge, which is perfect for the amount of people hanging around here.

Jacob helps me take my bags upstairs to my new room.

Alice and Rosalie did a really great job decorating. I love it a lot. The windows are ceil to floor, the kind I absolutely love. The view behind those windows is amazing too, overlooking some of the mountains around. I can see the pack's condo-like house just behind some trees in the backyard. Somehow that's comforting to know they're close by.

I lay down on my new bed and turn my head to the side so I can stare out the window. Jake lies down next to me, his arms encircling me in his warmth. His face nuzzles my neck. "Welcome home." he whispers. His breath caressing my skin.

I sigh still looking out the window, "Yeah, welcome home."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Much Love, **

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxox**


	11. Please Read!

**Author's Note!**

First and foremost, I'm so, so sorry about the wait for the next chapter of Dusk. A lot of things have been happening and finding time to write has been limited.

Second, on the bright side, the chapter is almost finished. I just have to tie up the ending, then edit. So it should be up sometime this week. Maybe even today if I put the boots to it.

Third, after chapter ten is up and ready, chapter eleven probably won't be posted for couple weeks. Once I finish chapter ten, I'll know where I want the characters to go, it's just a matter of finding time to writing it down. Hopefully everything settles down so I can write.

Again. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry, from the bottom of my heart, about the wait and I appreciate all of you guys for reading and reviewing.

Thanks for everything

Much Love,

CrimsonRoses92


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm so sorry you guys had to wait for this so long. My internet wasn't working so I couldn't update when I said I would. Anyway enjoy! I own none of Stephenie Meyer's orginial characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

Today is the first day of school. Well for us anyway. I'm busy getting ready trying to find something to wear. I told Alice I wanted to wear what I wanted for a change. She didn't put up much of a fight. It might have had something to do with my mood today. I'm nervous and a little grumpy because I haven't been sleeping well since we got here.

While digging through the hundreds upon hundreds of clothes Rose stocked my closet with, I find a pair of dark, blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I pair them with a dark grey cardigan and my favorite beige, knee high boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail, apply some mascara and lip gloss, grab my messenger bag and head down stairs for breakfast.

Once I get down to the kitchen I find Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil already eating. I grab a seat at the enormous counter space and place my bag on the floor at my feet.

"Good morning Renesmee." Grandma comes up beside and cheeks me on the cheek. "You look lovely sweetheart. Would you like some pancakes? I made the boys hold back until you came down stairs."

"Thanks Grandma. Um…no I think I'm okay without pancakes. Can I just have a piece of toast?"

"Absolutely sweetie. Alright boys, have at it." Esme gestures to the plate of pancakes sitting on the counter. They go after them like wild animals. I shake my head a suppress a laugh.

A cool hand on my shoulder causes me to turn around. It's Dad.

"How did you sleep, love?"

I shrug. "You would know." I say, tapping the side of my head with my finger.

He chuckles, "I know, but I don't like to pry." He kisses my forehead "You have to have more than a piece of toast Renesmee." says Dad, reading my mind or Grandma's.

"I'm not really hungry Dad." I say, shaking my head.

"I know, but at least have some blood before we leave. You have never been around this many humans before."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Embry push his plate away from him. "Well this is probably the weirdest breakfast conversation I've ever had. 'Hey Mom, what for breakfast?' 'Pancakes and _blood_.' Ha. No thanks, I think I'm good."

He gets up and heads out the back door toward the condo. Jacob and Quil laugh, still eating their breakfasts. I smile and giggle under my breath.

Grandma takes Embry's plate. "I love his scene of humor. It definitely livens up this house."

I giggle some more and turn back to Dad. "Where's Mom and Alice?"

"Their coming. Alice wanted Bella to where something nicer than sweats and a t-shirt."

"Typical Alice." snorts Jake.

"Alright! We're here!" exclaims Alice. She and Mom are in the room a flash. I look at my Mom to see if Alice won her fashion war. Looks like it was a truce. Mom's not wearing sweats. She is wearing jeans, a t-shirt and Converse though.

Alice see me and my Dad looking at my Mom. "She wouldn't compromise. As long as she didn't where sweats, I was happy."

"I think she looks beautiful." complements Dad, kissing Mom on the lips.

I look away from their private moment.

"So Nessie, did Edward tell you the plan?"

"The…plan?" I look at her inquisitively.

"I was getting there, but I got distracted." Dad grumbled.

"Uh-huh, we can see that Edward. Anyway, here's the story incase anyone asks. Bella and I are playing biological sisters, while you and Edward are siblings since you look so much alike. Carlisle adopted Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper first. Than you and Edward were adopted. Bella and I were taken in after our parents died in a car accident. You and Edward's last name will by Cullen and we'll go by Manson."

I nod. "Easy enough. But how do I explain why Rose, Em, and Jasper aren't in school if you're the same age?" I ask.

"They decided to graduate last year since they had the grades." says Alice brightly.

"What about us?" asks Jacob.

"I haven't really figured out the details yet Jacob. We'll go with you're dating Nessie and you moved out from your parents house and needed a place to stay, so Carlisle let you stay in the condo behind the house. The rest of the pack were from troubled homes."

"Do you really think people are going to buy that?" says Jake, raising an eyebrow.

"They should. I know it's not my best story, but it'll have to do for now."

Quil adds his voice to the conversation. "If it makes it easier, Embry and I won't go."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Why?"

He shrugs. "We never feel liked school when we _had _to go and Carlisle said to us last night we can do some GED courses at home if we wanted to. He pulled Embry out last night."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think I'll stay home and do the GED. Plus I can run patrols while you guys are at school, ya know get familiar with the place."

"Sounds like a plan to me." says Jacob.

"Alright, so it's just you and Seth than. Erase everything I just said, you can make up anything you want. Just stick to the everything else."

"Not a problem." says Jacob flashing Alice a grin.

Dad looks at the clock. "We better get going. We have to get our class schedules before classes start."

Mom, Dad, and Alice head for the front door followed by Jake, Seth, and I. Jacob catches my arm, pulling me a gentle stop. "Hey. I didn't get to say good morning." He leans in and captures my lips with his. It's a short, but intense kiss. I could seriously stay like this and never want to move. He pulls away too soon and rests his forehead against mine, both of us breathing a little harder than normal. "Good morning." He whispers than kisses my nose. Jake takes my hand and we head out to the Volvo where Mom and Dad are waiting.

* * *

Hanover High School; Student Body: 780 people. This is where I'm going to school.

Students are bustling around the parking lot trying to find parking spaces or moving toward the school. As Jacob and I walk together toward the main office, his arm draped over my shoulders and my arm around his waist, I can't help but see people stare or sneak glances at us. The main office isn't hard to find. My Dad leans us up to the counter.

"Good Morning. How can I help you?", says an older looking lady sitting behind the counter in the office. She looks about late forties, early fifties. She looks a bit older because of the glasses she's wearing. Dad steps up to the counter.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen. This is my sister Renesmee." he says gesturing to me. "We're new and we came to get our class schedules."

"Oh yes, the Cullen and Manson clan. And who are you gentlemen?", she asks looking over the rim of her glasses.

"I'm Jacob Black.", says Jake.

"Seth Clearwater.", adds Seth.

The women starts digging around behind counter for our schedules. "Alrighty....Ah! Here they are. Two for the Cullens," She hands them to me and my Dad. "Two for the Mansons," Hands them to Mom and Alice. "And last but not least, Black and Clearwater." Jacob and Seth take their schedules and start looking over them.

"If you kids need anything while you're here, please don't hesitate to ask me or another facility member."

Dad nods "I'm sure we will. Thank you Mrs..."

"Campbell."

"Thank you Mrs. Campbell."

"Have a good first day everyone." She heads back to work on whatever she was working on before we came along.

I walk a little ways down the hallway looking at my schedule.

Name: Renesmee Cullen

_1st Period: History I- Mr. Fellmen  
2nd Period: Biology- Ms. Peterson  
3rd Period: Gym- Mr. Baron  
4th Period: Study Hall  
5th Period: Lunch  
6th Period: English/Literature- Mr. Shaw  
7th Period: Algebra I- Mrs. Greylock  
8th Period: Music/Orchestra- Ms. Young_

"What classes are you in?"

I jump a little at the sound of Jacob's voice. "Sorry.", he says and grins.

I shrug a little and hand him my schedule, while taking his from him.

Name: Jacob Black

_1st Period: Algebra I- Mrs. Greylock  
__2nd Period: English/Literature- Mr. Shaw  
3rd Period: Chemistry- Mr. Rezner  
4th Period: Study Hall  
5th Period: Lunch  
6th Period: History I- Mr. Fellmen  
7th Period: Gym- Mr. Baron  
8th Period: Creative Study(Wood Workshop)- Mr. Newgreen_

"We only have lunch and study hall together." I point out in a sad tone. _This sucks._

"It's not all bad, Ness. You have gym with Seth."

I look at Seth who smiles at me. I smile back. I could be worst where I don't have classes with anyone in my family.

"You have music with me." Dad smiles at me. "You also have biology with Alice and Bella."

I smile. I could be worst. "Okay, I'm gunna go find my locker before I go to History than."

I get hugs and good lucks from my parents and Alice. Seth gives me a pat on the back before heading off to find his locker before class too.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" asks Jacob, extending out his hand.

"Sure. I'd love that."

We walk down the hall looking for our lockers. "Wood shop?", I ask.

Jake chuckles. "I think she's humoring me, since my Dad taught me how to carve a lot of things with wood. Probably doesn't want me to get rusty."

"I don't want you to. I love everything you carve. Especially the charms for my bracelet." I gesture to the bracelet on my wrist he made me for my birthday. I haven't taken it off since that day.

"I'm glad. But I'm not as good as Billy, so maybe I'll get a kick of this class."

I giggle was we continue down the hallway hand in hand.

* * *

History came and went with no major event. My teacher, Mr. Fellmen, introduced me to the class and started the lesson. Some of the boys in my class were staring every now and then, but catch themselves and went back to looking at the board. I met this girl named Diana, who shared her text book with me Mr. Fellmen hadn't received mine yet.

Biology was pretty much the same. Ms. Peterson also introduced me, Mom, and Alice to the class and assigned me a lab partner, a girl named Lily. She was nice enough, kinda a perfectionist, but nice. She pretty much took control of the whole assignment, which was fine with me. Alice and Bella _-Man it's weird thinking of her name instead of calling her Mom.- _were paired together so they were finished pretty quick.

After class I thanked Lily for her help and hoped we have more classes together. She mumbled a 'sure', gathered her things and left.

Bella and Alice waited for me at the door while I grabbed my bag.

"So how's your day been so far Nessie?" asked Alice as we walk down the hallway.

"Not bad. Nothing major yet. It's fun." I say.

"I'm glad your having fun, Renesmee. Have you made any friends yet?" asks Bella.

I shake my head. "Not really. I met this girl Diana in history and she seemed nice, but it's only my first day. I'm sure I'll make some friends soon."

At the end of the hallway, I can see Seth leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. It's almost as if he knows I'm staring at him, he looks down the hall and smiles when he sees me. I walk a little faster to reach him.

"Hey Ness! How's it going?"

"Not bad. How about you?"

"Good. Got a couple numbers and it's not even lunch yet." He laughs.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "Good for you."

I say goodbye to Bella and Alice and head off to gym with Seth.

Gym went much like my first classes. It came and went. I was surprised to see Diana. She came up to me in the locker while we were changing into our gym uniforms.

"Hiya Renesmee! I can't believe we have two classes together. It's going to be fun, for sure. I think you'll like Mr. Baron. He's a pretty awesome gym teacher."

"Thanks. I'm excited. Do you know what were doing today?"

She shrugs. "Not a clue."

Once we entered the gym we found out pretty quick what we were going to be doing.

Volleyball.

Guy vs. girls.

Seth and I toned it down so we didn't hurt anyone.

The game was tied just as the bell rings, signaling the end of class. I go into the locker room and change back into my regular clothes and head of to study to met Jacob.

Once I'm dressed, I leave the locker room and head down the hallway for my locker. Once I get there I put in the combination and put my biology book away and grab my English and Literature books so I can spend more time with Jake. I close my locker, turn…and run into a solid, sculpted chest.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Again, so sorry about the wait. I'm _not_ going to say when the next chapter is going to be posted, because I hoestly don't know. I'm really trying to figure out Renesmee's relationships between all the characters in the story so no one gets lost.**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxoxox**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hel-lo! The wait is over!!!! I hope you guys like it! I own nothing from Stephenie Meyer's world. Sorry for the wait. =]**

* * *

The first thing I see are his eyes. Bright, clear, blue orbs staring back at me with interest. They almost look like ice. Not cold, but solid. His hair is a very dark brown that almost looks black at first glance. Its cut short with bangs sweeping across his forehead. He eyes hold mine like a vice. I just can't look away from him. Somehow I'm able to get myself to look away and speak.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I didn't see you." I apologize.

"No worries. I didn't see you either." His voice is deep like a man, but still holds a bit of that boy-ish charm.

I start to move away from when I realize, I can't.

I glance down to see he has his hands gripping my upper arms. That would explain the pressure I feel.

"Umm…"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was making sure you didn't fall.", he says with a nervous chuckle. He releases me and rubs the back of his neck. I bit my lower lip as I take a step back.

_Man this is awkward._

He breaks the silence first. "So…umm…my name's Mason." He offers is hand to shake.

"Renesmee." I shake his hand.

"Renesmee? That's an interesting name, but…very pretty." He smiles at me, revealing a bright, white smile. He stops shaking my hand and lets it go.

I blush. "Thanks. It's a mixture between my grandmother's names. Renee and Esme. Put them together and you have me."

Mason chuckles. "Yeah, I got it…. So.. uh.. what's your next class?"

"Study hall."

"Did you want someone to walk you there? Because I'd be more than happy to-"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm actually meeting someone."

"You already have a boyfriend and you've been here what…a day?"

I blush and push a strand of my hair behind my ear after his comment. "Kinda. He was my boyfriend before I came here."

"Ah, I see. Well I guess…I'll see ya around then."

"Sure. It was nice to meet you."

"You too. See ya."

Mason gives me gives me one last smile before brushing pass me to get to his next class. Him sweeping by me sends chills up my spine. Not bad ones, but kinda nice.

I look over my shoulder to watch him leave.

As if he knows I'm looking at him, he glances back at me and smiles. I quickly turn around so he doesn't see the blush that's spreading across my cheeks. The bell rings, signaling its time to get to class, causes me to jump. I glance around me, to make I haven't dropped anything, and head off the library.

After having to look at my school map that Mrs. Campell gave me, I finally find the library. I pull open the door ad step inside.

My eyes roam the room looking for Jacob, but I can't see him at any of the tables. I decide to go to the back of the library to see if there are any more hiding behind the shelves.

I find him sitting at a table in the back corner, reading a book. I stand there for a moment just watching him. He finally looks up at me and smiles my favorite smile. Somehow seeing him smile makes me think of Mason and how he smiled at me only a couple minutes ago. I shake the thought from my head and walk over to Jacob. He closes his book, gets up, and closes the small distance between us, wrapping me in his warm, protective arms.

"Good Lord, I missed you." he says into my hair.

"I missed you too."

He kisses my forehead and leads us back to the table he was sitting.

"So, how is your day going?"

"Pretty good. My classes are alright. How about you?"

"Same stuff I learned the first time I was in high school, before I phased. I still don't understand it anymore than I did then." He chuckles.

I chuckle along with him and sigh. "I'm just glad you're here."

Jake smiles and takes hold of my hand, resting on the table. "Me too. I just wish we had more classes together."

I give his hand a squeeze, "I know. Maybe we can work something out."

"Yeah, maybe."

I look down at the book that Jacob was reading before I showed up. "What were you reading?"

"Hmm…oh I was reading some poems for English. Thought I'd get a head start since I don't really get it poetry."

"Ah I see."

We leaped into a comfortable silence. I decide that I should start some of the homework I got from my earlier classes, so I won't have much to do later tonight. Even though I left my text books in my locker, I still brought the worksheets they wanted done. Jake, I guess, decided the same thing and started to bring out his algebra text book instead of going back to his poetry homework. The history homework was a cake-walk. I've learned enough from Jasper that this is really just review for me. I get halfway through my biology homework when the bell rings. I put my homework back in my bag. Jacob does the same. Once we've put everything away, we head off to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

We walk into the cafeteria and I instantly start looking for my parents. I spot them on the far side of the room. My dad turns his head away from looking at my mom to meet my eyes and smiles. I start to walk away from Jake when he stops me. "I'll get our lunches okay?"

I smile and nod. He returns the smile and leans down to give me a kiss. We separate and head to our destinations.

I reach the table and take a seat beside my dad.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Pretty good. I just wish I could see Jacob more."

"I know, sweetie," says Bella, taking my hand. "It'll get easier."

"I hope so."

"Hi Nessie!" exclaims my pixie of an aunt, giving me a tight hug from behind.

"Hey."

She lets me go and takes the empty seat beside my mom.

Seth and Jacob come to the table. Jake's hands are full with our lunches, but he balances them with ease.

"Seriously man, three phone numbers. I can't make this stuff up." says Seth.

I roll my eyes as Jake puts our trays on the table. I honestly think the girl Seth imprints on is going to bring his ego down a thousand pegs.

"I get it Seth. Three numbers. I'm happy for you." He looks down at me and smiles, clear forgetting Seth and his phone numbers. "Hey." He gives me a butterfly kiss on the lips.

Seth sits down and groans. "I see how it is. You have your girl. I'm just the single, sidekick."

"Aw Seth. You'll find the _one _for you. Soon. I'm sure of it. You don't need those girls and their numbers. They just want you for your physical figures. And besides, neither one of them is obviously your imprint or you'd be ga ga by now." I tell him. Jacob sits down, puts his arm around the back of my chair, and starts nibbling on his food.

Seth looks at the ceiling, then back at me. "You're probably right, Nessie. But at least give me the benefit of the doubt. I am a guy."

I give him a reassuring smile. Jacob pulls me close and whispers, "Thanks.", kissing the side of my temple.

We start eating out lunches. Well, Jacob, Seth and I anyway. They talk they jam their faces full. I'm not really paying much attention to them, I'm just watching students move around the cafeteria. It's like a dance, people moving in and out of each others way without bumping into someone else.

My eyes come across a familiar face in the crowd. He's sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with a couple of his friends, I'm guessing. He looks over in my direction and catches my gaze. He smiles and waves at me.

"Who's he?" asks Jacob. There was something in his voice I haven't heard before and I couldn't place it. Was it him being protective? Or _jealous_?

I look at him. His eyes staring directly at me, show an array of questions. But unlike the tone he used, I can place the look on his face.

Protective. Alpha Wolf. _Imprint_.

"Just someone I met this morning in between classes."

"What's his name?"

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask.

Jacob looks at my dad.

"His thoughts don't seem that bad, Jacob. He's thoughts are about the same as every teenage boy in this room." says Edward.

"Which would be?" asks Jake.

My dad sighs. "I'd rather not say. We don't need an accidents."

Seth cuts in. "Oh come on Jake. I can even guess. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous."

I blush. Jacob's arm that's around my shoulders tightens its hold.

"Jacob, don't worry about it. He's just a friend." I tell him. I don't want him to get angry for no reason.

He turns his glaze toward mine. It's hard at first, but softens. He sighs and rest his forehead against mine.

We finish our lunches and get ready for our next classes.

Jacob and I get up once the bell rings and he walks me to English/Literature.

We walk in silence, completely content with each others company. Once we reach the classroom door. I give Jacob a big, long, hug. "Thanks."

He pulls out of the hug and kisses me. _Lord, how did I get so luck to have him?_

He chuckles against my lips and releases me. "I think it's the other way around Ness. How did _I _get so luck to have _you?_"

As I'm about to reply he put his finger to my mouth to silence me. "Never mind. After school, I want to show you something. Okay?"

I nod, unable to speak because his finger is still in place.

"Great." Jake removes his finger and kisses my forehead. "See you after school. Love you."

"Love you too." I smile and head inside to classroom.

I walk up to the teachers desk and tell him my name and that I'm new. He nods his head and tells me to sit anywhere.

I glance around the room looking for a place to sit and my eyes rest on a familiar face. I notice the sit next to this person is empty. I walk over and have a sit.

"What are the odds I'd have a class with you?"

Mason smiles his bright, white, smile at me. "Kind of big, considering the school isn't exactly huge."

"Oh right." I giggle.

"Alright guys settle down, settle down. Time to focus people." exclaims Mr. Shaw.

I turn my attention to the front of the class to look like I'm at least interesting in what the teacher is saying. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Mason scribbling something on a piece of paper. He reaches across the aisle and passes me the note.

_How's your first day been so far?_

I smile at the fact he cares. I hardly know him and he cares. I write,

_Not terrible. As far as first days go. _

And pass it back. He smirks and writes a something quickly, again passing it to me.

_The first day always sucks. The second day you're not new anymore. The high of a new student in the school will wear off soon around here._

_I hope so. _I write and pass it to him.

He reads it, but doesn't pass it back.

I don't give any thought to it as class continues.

* * *

The bell rings and everyone is out of their seats.

"Hey, want a buddy to walk with you?" asks Mason, just as I'm walking down the hall to my locker to get my books for my next class.

"Sure."

We walk in silence for a few moments. It's not awkward, just…tense, stiff.

"So, have you had a chance to see Hanover yet?"

"Not really. I've been here a couple days and I've spent most of that time unpacking."

We reach my locker. I open it up, grab what I need quickly and head to Algebra with Mason following along.

"Oh, well I was thinking that if…maybe you wanted a tour guide…I'd be willing…to show you around."

"Um…wow. Thanks for the offer, Mason. I'll let you know if I need it."

"Sure, no problem."

I get to the classroom and turn to Mason. "Thanks for walking with me. It's nice to know someone other than my family around here."

He smiles. "Anytime. I'll see ya Renesmee."

"Okay."

I walk into the room and find an empty seat in the back row. I quiet start looking over some of the things we should be covering today.

"Renesmee!" a very girly shriek makes me jump out of my skin.

"Oh my gosh, Renesmee. This is awesome we have three classes together! How's everything so far?"

"Hey Diana. I know right, crazy. Everything's been pretty good. No problems so far."

"That's good. Find any guys that catch your eye?"

For some reason Mason's face is front and center in my mind. It's probably because his the only guy I know, besides my dad and Jacob.

"No, not really. I'm kinda seeing someone right now."

"Is it that Indian kid you were sitting with at lunch? He's so hot. You're so lucky."

I blush, thankful it covers up what I'm really think about her comment about Jacob being hot. "Uh…thanks."

The teacher claps her hands and demands the attention of her students, cutting off Diana from gushing about Jacob anymore than she already has. When she said Jacob was hot I seriously just wanted to rip her throat out and tell her he's mine. Mine. Mine. _Mine_.

Algebra passes in a blur as I fume over Diana's comments. I don't dislike Diana for saying those things, I'm just a little jealous. Kind of the way Jacob was with Mason at lunch.

Once the bell rings I get to the music room as fast I can- as fast as a half-vampire can without drawing attention.

I find a seat and place my bag on the seat next to it to save it for my dad. I'm still aggravated when I hear someone chuckle beside me. "Glad to hear I'm not the only one who irritated around here."

I turn and see my dad's amused face. I move my bag so he can sit next to me.

"Just something was said that bothered me." I place my hand on his arm and show him everything. Even thought he can read my thoughts, I still like to show him things, like when I was younger. It makes me feel like a little kid again and I know he likes it when I show him things.

He chuckles again. "I understand sweetheart. The boys at this school have been thinking worst things about you and your mother, so I can understand your frustration."

"And your okay with that?" I raise an eyebrow. Somehow I doubt it.

"Absolutely not, but I can't kill them for their thoughts. Your mother and grandparents would have my head." That's what I thought.

"Well, thank the heavens I can't read minds, I don't think I'd have the same self-control." I laugh.

"Me too." He laughs.

The class starts and we work on scales and finding an instrument to play. I pick the piano since that's all I know how to play. My dad, Edward, chooses the guitar. We practice for most of class, then we're assigned a project.

"What I want is for you guys to put together a piece for someone in the class to play at the end of the year. Have fun with it and let the creative juices flow.", instructs Ms. Young.

The bell rings shortly after she's finished giving more details. I'm really looking forward to this. I've always wanted to write a piece and have my dad play it.

I leave the room with my dad and head to my locker to get ready to go home. He heads for his and to find my mom. Figures.

As I'm putting together I need for tonight's homework, warm arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind and a face nuzzles into my neck.

"I missed you."

"I believe you've mentioned that several times today." I continue to put my things away, trying to ignore how good he feels next to me.

Jacob chuckles and lifts his face as I turn around and give him a quick kiss.

"You ready? You said you want to show me something."

"Yeah. Let's go. Bella and Edward are probably waiting for us anyway."

He takes my hand and starts leading me to the parking lot, visibly excited to show me his surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!! This chapter was very irritating for me to write for some reason. Anyway it's a little longer than normal as a little treat for the wait. ;]**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxoxox**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Alrighty folks, it's finally done. I'm sooo sooo sooo soo sorry it took as long. Lots has been happening and I couldn't figure out where I wanted to place parts of the story. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Once we're home, Jacob's excitement is very close to bubbling over. I don't think the smile on his face has faltered since we leave school. We get out of the car, my parents smile at me and go inside the house. Jake turns to me, the persistent rain pelting our heads.

"Okay, you have to close your eyes."

I close my eyes, putting emphasis that they're closed tight. I really don't want to peck and ruin the surprise for me or Jacob. He takes my hand and leads me to the place of his surprise.

"Can I look yet?" I ask, in a fake whiney tone. I can't help but smile.

"No, not yet, you baby. We're almost there….alright, stop."

I stop walking and he releases my hand. "Okay, open 'em."

I open my eyes to find I'm standing in front of a makeshift shed behind the house where an old, beat up, looking car is sheltered from the rain. I look at Jacob. "What is it?"

"It's a car."

I giggle "I got that genius. But what kind is it and where did you find it?"

"It's a 1970 Mustang. I found it in a junk yard waiting to be scrap metal in Seattle. I had to pull a few strings to get it here. Embry called me earlier to tell me a tow-truck dropped it off. I've been waiting to tell you for weeks. So what do you think?"

"It's nice, but what are you going to do with it?"

He looks at the ground with his hands in his pockets, kicking at the moist dirt beneath him. "It's not really for me…I'm fixing it up for you. Edward wanted you to have a car of your own, but he didn't want to buy one. He wanted me to fix one up so it was more special."

I spare at him dumbfounded. "Mine? But I can't even drive. I don't see the point in having a car if I can't drive it."

"Your parents want me to teach you once it's finished and besides I need something to do besides homework. I miss working with my hands."

Before I can think of another reason to reject the car Jake sweeps me into the biggest hug, practically crushing my small frame.

"Jacob…can't breath…."

Jake chuckles, "I'm not letting go until you like it."

"Who…said…I…didn't….like it?"

His hold loosens but he keeps his arms around me. A cheeky grin present on his lips.

"I'm glad you like it. I still need to get the parts for it, so it's going to take a while to fix."

"Do you want some help? I mean I don't know how much help I'll be, but maybe it can be our special thing."

His grin spreads wider on his face. "Yeah, sure, I'd like that."

He leans in and kisses me. With the rain still coming down and dampening us, it's a getting a little chilly to be outside for me. We separate and head inside to start our homework.

* * *

"How did you get so good at fixing things?"

About a week has passed since the first day of school and Mason was right. The high of having new students at the school wore off fairly quickly and now we can walk down the halls without too many stares, well maybe everyone but me. Boys still stare even though they know I'm with Jacob, so I just ignore them as best I can.

Now Jacob and I are sitting in the shed fixing up my future car.

"Practice. Bella and I used to do this all the time back in her senior year…when uh…well-"

"When my dad left. I know. I'm okay with it, you know…"

"Your mom and dad don't like to talk about it. Brings back bad blood, excuse the pun."

I drop the subject not wanting to think about it too much. I can't image life without my dad or mom. I don't want to think about what they both went through during those long months apart.

"Okay, well I think I'm done for the day,", says Jacob as he stretches his arm over his head. "We should probably finish our homework anyway."

He stands from his seat on a stool, takes hold of my hand and pulls me under his arm so its draped over my shoulders, protecting me from the cool, rainy weather as we head towards the house. We walk at a very slow pace, not wanting to rush towards what awaits inside.

"You know what I miss?" I ask.

He looks down at me and shakes his head. "No. What?"

I touch his hand that's around my shoulders and show him the meadow he found for my birthday. I show him every detail. The brightly, colored wildflowers; the lush, green trees; the almost musical sounds; him and I.

A sad look crosses Jacob's face. I feel bad that I was the one to put it there.

I reach up and kiss him, hoping to take the sadness out of his eyes. He returns my kiss and cups my cheek with his free hand. He pulls away from a moment, still cupping my face and says, "We'll go back there. It'll be the first place we visit, I promise. Maybe we can go searching around this weekend and find a little place here, somewhere in the woods."

I give him a small smile and I lean in to give him a kiss, but run toward the house just before our lips can touch. I laugh as I try to out run him. I almost touch the backdoor knob when Jake catches me in his arms.

"I hate it when you do that. You're such a tease." He chuckles.

"You know you like it." I say, trying to escape from him.

He laughs playful, enjoying my struggles against him.

"Jake! Come on, you said we needed to patrol tonight to check this place out, remember?", shouts Seth from behind us. We both turn to see Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry waiting at the edge of the trees.

Jacob's hold on me loosens and I'm able to free myself.

"I'm coming!" he shouts back and turns to look at me.

"When you said we'd be doing homework, you meant me didn't you?"

He sighs, "Sorry Ness. I need to check the woods out."

"Okay."

He kisses me.

"Don't be long, okay?"

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jake kisses me one more time before running into the trees to phase.

I head inside the house. I go into the kitchen to find mom and Esme making dinner. I sit down on one of the stools and watch them cook.

"Are you hungry Renesmee?" asks mom.

"Yeah. A little of both. Do we have any blood in the fridge?"

"We don't have a lot sweetheart. Maybe Jacob can take you hunting tomorrow.", says Grandma Esme.

"I'll ask. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Alfredo."

"Okay. I'm gunna go start my homework. I'll be down when it's ready."

They both nod. I head up to my room and start the little amount of homework I have left. Killing time until Jacob comes home.

* * *

Once I finish dinner and my homework, I decide to go to bed since Jacob and the pack aren't back yet and it's get late. I take a shower and get into bed. As I'm laying there waiting for sleep to take me, a knock on my door breaks the silence in the empty space.

"Come in."

"Hey it's me." says Rosalie. "I haven't had a chance to see you lately. How's everything going?" She comes into the room, closing the door behind her and sits beside me on my bed.

I sit up to see her better. "Not bad, I guess…I miss Forks."

She sighs and gives me a hug. "I know sweetie. We all do. It's not fair that you didn't get a choice with your life."

"Yeah, definitely unfair."

"It'll get better, I promise," She pulls back and holds me at arms length to look at me. "Hey, let's do something fun this weekend. All the girls, no guys."

I grimace, "Not shopping, please no shopping."

"Okay what do you want to do?"

I think about it for a minute. Then I remember the conversation between Jake and I earlier. "Um…Jacob and I were planning going to go hiking in the woods this weekend. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's okay Ness. We'll do something soon. Emmett wanted to go hunting in Vermont anyway."

"I'm still sorry. I hope you're not mad."

She smiles at me and hugs me once again and pulls away. "You know I can't get mad at that beautiful face on yours. You should sleep. You have to be up early."

I groan. "Don't remind me."

She kisses my forehead. "Goodnight Renesmee."

"Night Rose."

Rosalie gets up and heads for the door.

"Hey Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we can go shopping one of these days. Just you and I?"

She smiles and nods. "Of course. Just us. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She closes the door. I lay back down and wish for sleep to come. I'm more tired than I thought I was. Within minutes my mind is drifting into consciousness.

* * *

I'm standing in the middle of a field. It's dark with nothing but the moonlight to help my sight. I glance around to see I'm standing in Jacob's meadow, my birthday present. I feel the corners of my mouth pull upward. I can't believe it's just a beautiful, if not more, at night. I heard movement to my right. It startles me, but I don't feel panicky. I turn my head to see what made the noise.

My Jacob.

He comes into the clearing, shirtless, looking as if he's just phased. His smile alone could outshine the stars and the moon combined. My breath escapes me as I continue to watch him come towards me.

"Renesmee." he says almost no louder than a whisper as he encircles me in a hug. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his the soft pounding of his heart.

Somehow being here in Jacob's arms feels wrong, like we don't fit together like we usually do. The skin under my cheek isn't as hot either. I start to pull away, but the arms around me tighten, keeping me in place.

"Not so fast. I've finally gotten close enough and I'm most definitely not letting go of you that easily."

My eyes widen with recognition. I turn my face up to come face to face with the person who has haunted me and forced me to move from my home in order to feel somewhat safe.

"You look beautiful in this light you know."

"Let me go." I try to break free from his hold, but he won't loosen his grip. "Where's Jacob? What did you do?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, that's the last thing I want. Your precious little wolf is perfectly safe."

"Really? Somehow I don't believe you." I continue to struggle against him, hoping he'll relax for the slightest second and I can get free.

"I'm not surprised," He chuckles. "I just came to let you know it won't be long before we'll be seeing each other again. And this time your little mutt won't be able to keep you from coming with me."

Panic starts to well up inside me. "If you hurt Jacob, I swear I'll-"

His arms tighten around my back, cutting off my words with a gasp.

"You'll what? Kill me? Principessa I'd love to see you try. You can't even defend yourself in your dreams and here you have the advantage."

His arms don't loosen around me, which is making it hard to breathe.

"How…is…that…?"

"I can't make you do anything here."

Suddenly I heard a faint, familiar voice in the distance. "_Nessie_."

A look crosses his face. A mixture between hatred and disappointment. "Damn dog. Always in the way." he says gritting his teeth together.

He looks down at me and smiles. "I'll see you soon, little Renesmee."

His smile slowly fades away, leaving darkness in his wake, but brings the sound of ear-piercing screams in its place.

"Nessie! Nessie wake up! It's okay. He's not here! Wake up!"

My eyes fly open to stare into very concerned and tortured eyes.

"Jacob." I whisper, I can't trust me voice. Tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Renesmee, it's okay. He's not here. If he ever tries to hurt you again, I'll kill him. I'll keep you safe, I promise." He runs his thumb under my eyes, wiping the tears away before they can pour over.

"How did you know I was dreaming about him?"

"I was holding your hand, watching your dreams. At first I thought you were just dreaming about me, but that little bloodsucker was just messing with you to get close. I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop him, Renesmee."

I bite my lip, trying to keep everything to together.

"Maybe if we just gave him went he wants then maybe he'll stop…"

"Nessie, no. I can't do that. I'd rather die than give you up." His eyes looked serious but still tortured.

I touch his cheek. "I know."

Just than an idea comes to me. A grin spreads across Jacob's face.

"I always knew you were a smart girl." He chuckles as he leans down to kiss me.

He pulls away, still grinning. "This could work. If we can trick him into getting close enough, we can catch him."

"There's only one part to that plan you're not going to like."

He raises an eyebrow, "What?" his tone is unsure, as if he's not sure he wants to know what I'm thinking.

I stare at him with all the seriousness I can muster in my distress, my voice only a whisper.

"You'll have to use me as bait."


	15. Chapter 13

**I own nothing from Stephenie Meyer's universe.**

**As a special treat for waiting, I made the chapter longer than the rest ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

It's one of those rare sunny days, so Jacob, Seth, and I are the only ones at school today. It's lunch time and our table seems empty. Very empty.

"You know, these school lunches suck.", says Seth, pushing his almost empty tray away from him.

"You'd have a more convincing argument if your tray was still full.", counters Jacob. He's trying to hold back a laugh, but the grin on his face isn't helping.

Seth starts to snicker, causing Jacob and I to laugh along side him. Our laughs are confined to our table, but the atmosphere has lightened a bit.

"Hey Renesmee."

I look over my right shoulder to see Mason standing there, smiling his charming smile. The laughter is replaced by silence and glares from Seth and Jake.

"Oh, hey Mason."

He doesn't even notice the glares and continues to focus on me, completely ignoring the boys.

"You ready for class? Mr. Shaw is picking partners for the Literature project today."

"Right. I forgot about that," I look at Jacob, who's still glaring at Mason with vigor. I look back at Mason. "I'll be there in a minute. 'Kay?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you." He flashes me one more smile and turns to walk toward the door that leads into the hallway.

I turn back to Seth and Jake. They've relaxed a bit, but are still throwing glares at Mason's back.

"What's wrong with you two? He's just a friend."

"I don't like him. Something seems off about him.", says Seth still looking at Mason as if he was something the cat brought in to show it's owner after a long day of hunting.

"I know something's off. I don't like the way he looks at you. Like you're something he's going to get no matter what it takes.", adds Jacob.

I sigh and put my hand on his cheek, moving his face so it's facing mine.

"I doesn't matter 'cause I'm not interested. I have everything I need, right here."

I give him a kiss on the lips and pull away to look at him again before I leave.

"I'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting outside your classroom."

"'Kay.", I smile at him. I turn away from Jake, pick up my bag and leave the table. I spot Mason standing against the wall waiting for me by the exit.

"Took you long enough. We're gunna be late.", he says still with that smile on his face.

"Sorry. He's very protective." I reply with a shrug.

Mason looks over toward Jacob. "So I've seen. I'd be just as protective if I had you." A dark look crosses his face, but its gone so fast, it's almost as if it was never there. He looks back at me, his eyes smiling and friendly as they always have been. "Come on. Let's get to class."

* * *

English was slow and irritating. We got assigned a partner project. We have to write a poem about our partner. Weirdly enough my partner is Mason. To bad Jacob and I don't have English together.

Jacob was there waiting outside my classroom at the end the of class, just like he said. Once he saw me he smiled and outstretched his hand for me to take.

He walked me to class with a smile on his face, a far cry from his mood earlier at lunch.

Algebra passes in a blur and music was the same usual.

Finally the last bell rings and everyone shuffles about the hallways, grabbing the books and things they'll need to go home.

I'm getting my things together after class when someone stands next to my locker, adding a shadowed light over my already dim locker.

"Hey Renesmee. I didn't get a chance to talk to you after class about our project."

I turn and look at Mason, causally leaning against the locker beside mine. His hands in his pockets.

"Sorry Mason. I had someone waiting for me."

"Jacob, I saw him. Anyway, I think we should get to know each other a bit more, so we can nail this project. Maybe dinner or we could just hang out after school one day. What do ya think?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I really don't want to get a bad grade on this project. What day are you free?"

"Any day really. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good. So we'll meet after school and get started?"

"Yeah sounds great," he says, pushing off the locker to stand straight up, keeping his hands in his pockets. "I'll see ya tomorrow Renesmee."

He winks at me with a smile on his face and walks away.

I shake my head and continue to gather my things.

I'd be pretty stupid if I didn't see the way Mason looks at me, or singles me out from all the other girls in school. But I don't have the heart to tell him I'm not interested in anything other than friendship, he's really the only "friend" I have at school and outside my family. I finish getting my things together and head for parking lot where I usualy meet my family.

I push open the door standing between me and the outside and look around for my family.

I can see them standing around by my dad's Volvo. I make my way over to them, but slow my pace once I see Alice.

Her face is blank and her eyes are darting in every direction.

"Alice. Alice, tell us what you see.", says Bella in a frantic tone "Edward, what is it?"

"He's going to make a move. I don't see when. It's too blurry" Alice's eyes blink into focus, bringing her back to the present. "Edward, we have to tell Carlisle."

He relaxes his hold on my aunt's shoulder and nods. Dad takes hold of my mom's hand and leads her into the Volvo.

Jacob comes and stands beside me, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. Everyone gets into their cars and heads for home to talk to Grandpa Carlisle.

* * *

"So what should we do? Just let him take her? Offer Nessie as bait?"

This conversation has been going around and around for the last hour and Jacob's been getting more and more aggravated with every passing moment. Jacob hasn't left my side since we left school, never letting me out of his sight and I don't blame him. Everyone is gathered in the living room, wanting to put in their input on the situation.

Alice has tried to see what this "stranger's" plan is but it all depends on what we decide and that could be too late.

"I'm not saying that Jacob. We have to consider every possibility to keep Renesmee safe, while stopping this visitor and finding out what he wants." says Carlisle, keeping his tone light and calm.

"We know what he wants. Me." I reply.

Grandpa looks at me. "Yes, but why. That is what we need to know."

"So what do we do until we find out? Keep Nessie here in danger?", says Jake.

Leah gets up and leaves the room. No one pays any attention, but me.

"We can protect her, but he knows she's here. Which means he'll be hanging around for awhile.", answers Emmett. A grin spreads across his face. "Makes it easier to rip him to shreds."

"Emmett.", counters Edward and Rosalie, shooting my funny uncle hard glares.

"What if we made a trail like we did with Victoria. Maybe that would work.", says Bella, looking at my dad for answers.

"She's half- human. He would easily find her scent."

The room goes quiet. Everyone lost in thought trying to find a way to stop me from being taken from them. But somehow I don't think there is anyway to prevent it from happening.

"Alice,", I say, looking at her small pixie-like form. "Have you seen anything else?"

She shakes her head, "No. He's very set in what he's going to do," Her eyebrows press together in confusion. "I did see him talking to someone on a phone. So I think he's not alone in this. Whoever this is not calling the shots, mostly."

"Because their his decisions. He just has a goal and how he gets there is up to him." I realize.

A howl rips through the night air. Everyone's heads look toward the howl.

"Leah." I breathe

Jacob is immediately in Alpha mode. "Seth, Embry. Get outside and help Leah."

I watch them get up and race outside.

"He's here." I hear Alice say behind me. I turn my glaze back to her and see that she's having a vision.

"He's not far. Just inside the woods. Leah caught his scent and howled for help."

"I can't hear his thoughts from here, he's probably just outside my range.", says my dad.

"Well what are we waiting for? Him to come to us? Screw that, I like a chase.", says Emmett with an enthusiastic grin.

Carlisle stands, "Alright. Jacob and Quil, you'll stay here and keep Renesmee in the house. The rest of us will find him and get some answers."

Mom walks over to me and places her hands on my cheeks and kisses my forehead. "We'll be back before you know it, sweetheart."

She releases me and moves so Dad can give me a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Everything will be alright, love. I promise."

"I love you guys. All of you." I look around at my family. The one thing I can't stand to lose. "Please come back in one piece okay?"

"We'll watch each others backs. Don't worry.", says Jasper.

My family files out of the room, but not before giving me a hug or kiss goodbye.

Once everyone has left, an eerie silence fills the room. It reminds me of the calm before the storm, the uneasiness of the unknown.

Jacob stands from his sit beside me. "Let's get you upstairs. I don't like having you on the ground floor."

As Jacob and Quil usher me up the stairs, glass scatters somewhere downstairs.

I turn to look, but Jake gently pushes me from behind. "No! Don't stop, keeping moving!"

I run up the stairs and head for my room. I can hear movement on the ground floor, making its way up the stairs in our direction.

"You guys go! I'll hold 'em off.", says Quil.

I stop running and look back at Quil. "No Quil! Come on-" Jacob keeps moving me forward with his hand on my back.

"No. Keep moving. He'll be fine. Go!"

I look at Quil one more time and continue toward my room. I get into my room and immediately head for my window to see what's going on outside. I hear the door close and lock behind me, but I barely register it. My mind is too busy trying to comprehend what my eyes for seeing.

"Jacob, look."

Jacob finishes with the door and comes up behind me to look out the window.

"Oh shit." He breathes.

Vampires.

Several, angry looking vampires wanting nothing more than to rip my family to pieces and take me away.

A thud and a yelp draw our attention away from the window.

"We have to get you out of here."

"Yeah, but how?"

He runs his hands through his hair and sighs in frustration. "I don't know yet."

A huge crash comes from my door. We both look and see a hand through the it, trying to break all the way through.

"Screw a plan," says Jake. I look at him as he looks back at me. "We're gunna jump."

"What? We can't jump. They're too many down there, we won't be able to get away."

"We have to try." He takes my hand and squeezes. "I'll be right here with you, promise."

I look back at the door. The vampire is almost through the door.

Jacob must sense my panic because he picks me up in his arms and jumps out the window.

The outside air rush passed us as we fell toward the chaos. Once Jacob lands he brakes off into a mad sprint. No one even pays us a second glance, which I thought was odd concerning I'm the one they're after.

We get into the forest and Jake starts to run faster, dodging trees and jumping over roots overgrown from the ground.

Suddenly something hits us from behind. Jacob losses his grip on me. I scream as I fall to the ground. I lay there a moment, trying to get my bearings. Pain shoots up my arm as I try to get up. I sit up slowly and painfully and look at my arm.

It's swollen and a little blood cakes part of it from where I fell.

I look around for Jacob, but don't see him.

"Jacob?"

I hear something moving behind the trees.

"Jacob?" I ask again.

"Close, but not quiet. I think I smell better than a dog."

My body tenses as the guy who has haunted and tormented me steps out of behind a large and ancient tree.

He smiles at me. "Told you we'd be seeing each other soon enough."

I slowly start to move backwards, crawling across the forest floor.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. I told you, I won't hurt you." He walks toward me matching my steps.

A growl emerges from behind me. A russet colored wolf- Jacob- stands between me and the hooded man.

Jake continues to growl, the hairs on the back of his neck standing as high as they can go.

The hooded guy cocks his head and smiles. "The puppy wants to play. Well alright we'll play your way, but in the end she'll be coming with me."

My heart is beating a mile a minute. I can't stand to watch Jacob get hurt, even if his protecting me. I stand, careful not to move my arm too much.

Jacob quickly glances at me, but always has an eye on the enemy across from him.

He barks at me. A bark I've never heard, but know from the instant I hear it what his saying.

_Run._

Without a second thought, I run.

I move as fast as my feet can move. Behind me a can hear Jacob growling and snarling. And laughter. Dark, evil laughter.

I will my legs to pump harder and faster. I have to get as far away from here as fast as I can before-

A yelp of pain fills the air as a unbelievable pain shoots through my chest. I stop running and collapse to the ground. I know it's Jacob. It has to be. Nothing could hurt me more than Jacob being hurt or worse, dead.

I lay on the ground gasp for air, partly from running and from the pain gripping my heart and lungs.

A dark, low chuckle fills the dead air around me.

"Well that was fun."

I look up to see his clear, light sapphire blue eyes looking at me in victory. A smile very present on his face.

"They're going to be so happy with me you know. It's been seven years of waiting and watching and here I am with the ultimate prize."

"Who are you?"

He smiles, lowers his hood, and removes the mask. Revealing a familiar figure.

Mason.

_But how…?_

"Surprised?"

I just stare at him in shock and fear.

I hear a snarl and before I know it, I'm trapped in a death grip facing a very angry looking wolf-Jacob. One arm across my waist and a hand around my neck, keeping me trapped and unable to move.

"I'd phase if I were you, dog. I might just have to hurt her.", He says. Mason tightens his hold causing me to gasp and Jake to wince.

"Hurry, hurry."

Jacob's eye find mine. The look he gives me says, _I'll be right back, I promise._

He backs into the trees, never taking his gaze of Mason.

"Why are you doing this Mason?" I struggle against him.

"You'll find out soon enough. We'll be spending a lot of time together in the future."

Jake comes back in cut-off denim shorts. I know from the look on his face, he doesn't like the way this fight is turning out. Him being in his human form is almost a death sentence.

He walks slowly toward us. "Let her go Mason."

He laughs, "Like I've never heard that before. Seriously you need a better opening. Doesn't matter though, I'm not letting her go this time or anytime for that matter."

Jacob continues to move toward me, always watching for this guy's next move.

Mason slowly moves backward, me along with him.

"Take one more step wolfboy and I'll bite her, she'll be mine forever." The hands around my neck and waist tighten, keeping me from moving. Jacob looks at me hopelessly. His shoulders fall with defeat. "Alright you win, just don't hurt her."

My heart continues to race in my chest. I'm almost shocked Jake gave up so easily, he hates losing.

"I thought you'd see it my way." A whistle comes from behind me.

Before I can blink, Jacob is knocked to the ground and pinned there by two huge looking vampires.

"Kill him. A single bite should do it quickly," I can hear the smile playing on Mason's lips. "But, not too quickly."

"NO!" I struggle harder against him. "No! Please don't, please! If you kill him you might as well kill me too."

"And why would I want to do such a thing, _principessa_?"

"Because I'd rather die than be without him."

Mason just laughs and continues to keep me close to him. His hold doesn't break. I didn't think it would, but I had to try. All of a sudden I feel weak and tired, I slump against the hard chest behind me. I keep my eyes on Jacob, seeing his eyes bore into mine. Tears starting to boil over my lids, streaming down my face. The vampires get Jake to his knees. One holds his hands behind his back so he can't move, the other holds his shoulders.

I refuse to look away from him, I can't.

The vampire moves in toward his neck to give the fatal bite and-

"Wait."

The vampire freezes just a millisecond before breaking Jacob's skin. He looks at Mason with confusion.

"Don't kill him. He's coming with us. We can use him just incase little miss _principessa _here doesn't feel like playing by our rules." Mason puts his nose in my hair and I cringe away from him. He signs in frustration and looks at the vampires.

"Knock him out, for a good long time. We don't need any problems."

I turn to look at Jacob but before I can see him, black oblivion invades my vision and I'm falling. Farther and farther until I've completely lost all sense of time and space…

* * *

_**Author's Note!**_

**First off, SO SORRY about the wait! I waited to take my time with this chapter so I could get it everything I wanted into it.**

**Second, THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED ON THE LAST CHAPTER! You guys are awesome!**

_**Lexi**_

_**Obsessedwithtwilight**_

_**Cowbell56**_

_**Collybugxx**_

_**Twilight girl gone wild**_

_**Bluebunnychick7**_

_**Pinkroses**_

_**Nessie is cool**_

_**I love dusk**_

_**Rebeccatrouble**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Okay, I know what you're gunna say. I'm the WORST author in the world making you guys wait this long for a silly chapter. **

**I. AM. SO. SO. SO. SORRY! X10,000,000,000,000,000 **

**I really needed time to work on this chapter '****cause theres alot going on and I wanted everything to sound right and not be all over the place. Anyway, you can beat me up later for making the last couple months unbearable because you had to wait. Just read and enjoy the chapter first :)**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I have no awareness of what time, day, or where I am. All I know is Jacob is hurt and I can't help him.

It's dark and I feel heavy. Like a black fog is hanging over my mind and I can't shake it…

At some point the fog starts to fit and my senses begin to work again.

I'm laying on a soft, plushy surface, like a bed or a couch. I can smell the air around me and it smells fresh, untouched. The sounds are distant, but still there. Footsteps and quiet chatter so distant, I barely register what it is at first. My vision begins to return. The edges becoming less blurry and more defined.

I open my eyes to a room with beige, stone walls and dim lighting. Candles flickering along the walls being the source of the low lighting. Small castle like windows, add little in the way of light to the dimness in the room.

I sit up slowly and glance around. The room has little in the way of furniture, a chair and old fashioned writing desk, a wardrobe, and a bed. It's all painted a dark cherry color, adding to the dark tint in the room.

A dull ache radiates from my arm. I look down to see its bandaged with white gauze. My clothes a clean version of the ones I was wearing. Everything comes back to me, like a bad dream.

Alice's vision.

The attack on my family.

Mason.

Jacob.

_Jacob._

My heart starts to race. I have to find him, he's hurt somewhere.

I jump out of the bed and run for the door. I open it to see a giant vampire blocking my escape.

He slowly turns, crimson red eyes staring at me like I'm tonight's special. He smiles at me. He seems familiar to me somehow, but I can't place him.

"Well, look who decided to awake from her slumber," he says with a dark grin. "Everyone has been so anxious to talk to you." He turns, his long tailored coat floating behind him, and starts walking down the hall. "Follow me and do try not to run away, I will catch you faster than you can blink your pretty brown eyes."

I decide it's better to follow him, than fight it. I'll find Jacob sooner or later. Maybe he'll lead me to Jake and we can get out of here.

I follow the giant down the long, dim hallway. We walk for what seems like forever through twisting corridors and large entryways. The entire place is made of stone. Cold, dark stone. It's a wonder how anyone can feel hope of seeing the outside world again with these walls all around you.

We reached the end of the hallway to stop at two large doors, decorated with intricate designs.

_Ding_

I look to my right to see an elevator's doors open. A blonde, very formal liking, vampire with his hands behind his back, steps out of the elevator. The same crimson eyes watching my every move.

"Well look what Felix has brought for us. The infamous Renesmee Cullen, all grown-up I see."

Felix acknowledges him.

"I trust that Aro is ready to see his special guest, Demitri?"

_Aro_.

That name strikes a cord in my brain, telling me to be afraid.

Demitri smiles a cocked grin. "Of course. He's very excited to formally meet the youngest member of the Cullen clan."

He turns toward the beautifully decorated doors and pulls them open. The doors open and he walks inside. Felix motions for me to go first. When I don't move, he puts his hand on my shoulder, directing me forward.

The room looks like a throne room. Enormous ceilings, marble floors, three regal looking chairs with someone sitting in each one.

"Well, at last she is awake. How are you feeling my dear?", says the vampire in the middle throne. His hair is black and shoulder length and wearing a black suit. The thing I notice more than his appearance is his presences. I can feel it radiating from him and I'm half way into the room.

Power. Power that shakes my core and tells me to keep my distance.

I stop within ten feet of him. Two other vampires on either side of him- Marcus and Caius, I assume- are watching me, analyzing me as if I'm a prize they've won.

"Don't be afraid Renesmee. We won't hurt you." says Aro, outstretching his hand, as if a sign of peace. "Certainly you remember meeting our coven many years ago."

I take a step back even though he's feet from me.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He stares at me and lowers his hand. "We had you brought here because my brothers and I have been watching you for years, my dear. Your gifts are remarkable, very unique, much like your parent's gifts."

He takes a step toward me. I try to take a step back, but Felix and Demitri are behind me, refusing to let me back up any farther.

"Will you do me the pleasure of seeing your gifts first hand Renesmee? After all these years?"

I just stare at Aro. His eyes bore into mine. A hungry glint passes through them, scaring me more than anything I've been through here already. From where I'm standing, surrounded by all these vampires and outnumbered, I see no choice but to let Aro have his way.

I hold my hand out for him to take. He grabs it almost instantly with a tight grip. I show him little things, like trees and flowers. Nothing to complicated. Definitely nothing relating to my family or Jacob, even though- I'm sure- he's already seen everything in my mind just by touching my hand.

"Breathtaking. Your gift is truly one I have never seen before, my dear. I'm still unsure what to make of it, whether it will be useful to us." A puzzled look rests on his face. "How odd. I see nothing."

I've stopped showing him things.

_Maybe I'm more like my mother than I think…_

"That you are my dear, that you are." I can feel the panic welling up inside me. The look in his eyes are greedy and hungry. Aro chuckles and pats my hand. "Do not worry, little Renesmee. No harm will come to you," He pauses and looks over my shoulder, "But I can't say the same for everyone."

Aro releases my hand and nods to someone behind me. He walks back to his seat beside Marus and Caius. I hear the doors behind me open and I follow his gaze.

Two vampires have a figure by the arms, dragging him closer to us. I know who it is before they literally throw him on the floor at Aro and his brothers feet.

I move toward a beaten and bloody Jacob, but I'm restrained by my arm, twisted behind my back.

"This is only a pre-caution, my dear. He will be left unharmed as long as you behave and do as I tell you."

I keep my eyes on Jacob as Aro addresses me. He's breathing and unconscious, but his wounds aren't healing as fast as they normally do.

"What did you do to him?" I demand, tears running down my face.

I'm so focused on Jacob that I don't realize Aro has moved from his place by his throne to right in front of me.

"He got a little out of hand while you were resting. He needed to be disciplined."

I angrily glare at Aro, staring him dead in the eye. "He's not a dog! He's a person!", my voice surprisingly stronger than I felt.

"How dare you, child! Have you any idea-" bellows Caius, speaking for the first time from his place behind me. Aro raises his hand to silence him. Aro gentle traces his ice cold fingers down my cheek, bring my attention back to him after Caius' outburst, his voice an angry-calm. I cringe away from him.

"Maybe in your world, my dear. But here he is an animal and our way of life is not the same way yours is. As I said before, he will be unharmed as long as you cooperate." His face instantly relaxes. "Your outbursts will not be tolerated either I'm afraid," Aro looks at Demitri and Felix. "Take the dog and Miss Cullen to the dungeon. I think our guest needs to rethink her strategy." He looks back at me with a smile. I just stare at him as I'm pulled by Demitri toward to door. Felix lifts Jacob over shoulder roughly, following us out of the room.

The doors shut behind us as we entered the hall. Demitri loosened his grip on my arm, but didn't let go. "This way Miss Cullen." He directs me to a dark hallway, down a flight of stairs and into a cold, torch lit chamber. Felix follows closely behind.

"Surely you'll find this room to your liking." says Demitri. With a dark chuckle he opens the door and pushes me inside. I fall to the ground, scraping my hands and knees. Felix tosses Jacob to the floor beside me. His limb body skids across the floor, stopping only when he hits the stone wall. Demitri and Felix leave, slamming and locking the door behind them.

An eerie silence fills the small room.

The only sound is my heavy breathing. A groan overpowers my breathing.

I look toward Jacob to see him starting to wake up.

"Jacob." I crawl to his side. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

"Ren..es..mee?" He opens his eyes and looks at me like I'm not really there. Than, life flashes into his eyes. "Renesmee! Thank God you're okay. Are you hurt?"

He tries to get up to look at me, up cringes in pain. I lightly push him back to the floor.

"I'm fine. You're the ones who's hurt." I gently roll Jake onto his back. His breath hissing through his teeth as his rolls. "Lay still. You'll start to heal soon, than we'll figure out a way to get out of here."

Jacob looks up at me. His eyes searching mine. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this from happening Nessie. I was supposed to protect you and-"

I place my finger on his lips. "Shhh. Don't be sorry. You did everything you could. I'm just glad you're here with me."

I lean down and lightly kiss Jake, being extremely careful not to hurt him. I pull away and suddenly feel exhausted. I suppress a yawn, but Jacob sees it.

"You need to rest Ness."

I shake my head. "No, I have to think of a way to get us out of here."

Jacob looks at me with the same stare my dad gives me when he means business.

"Rest first. I have a feeling we'll be here for a while. We have plenty of time to think of a plan. Just rest for now. If not for you, do it for me."

I sit beside him, trying to think of a rebuttal, but I cant think of anything. A yawn overtakes my windpipes.

"Fine. Just a short nap.", I say just so that way he'll lay still and not hurt himself more.

I lay down beside him, careful not to touch him. The ground is cold and damp. I wonder if this is what prison is like?, I think to myself.

I continue to lay there listening to Jacob's shallow breathes. The sound is soothing and familiar in this dark prison. The sound slowly starts to lull me enough to allow me to doze. Very quickly, sleep takes me. For now, my worries and fears can't touch me as I dream of home and my family…

* * *

The cool, morning air seeps in through the tiny space we have, separating us from the freedom we can't reach. We've been locked in this room for days, I don't remember how long. No one has come to speak to me or hurt Jacob to get me to talk. His injures are fully healed now and he looks as good as new.

He paces the room as I sit on the floor with my head against the wall.

"You need to stop moving like that. Its driving me nuts.", my voice sounds like I've been smoking something.

I'm thirsty and it's getting worst.

Jake throws his hands up in frustration. "What else am I supposed to do Nessie? I have to figure out a way to get outta here and I can't do that sitting down."

"Well I don't know, just don't pace, that's all."

Being locked in a small space has made both of us irritated. Plus, with me being thirsty, my grumpiness isn't exactly low.

Jacob signs and walks over to sit next to me. "Renesmee, I'm sorry. Sorry about everything. I should have kept you safer. They should never have gotten that close."

I take deep breathes, fighting my thirst. "Don't apologize. You did everything you could."

"But if I'd paid just a little more-"

"Stop! What's done is done," I look at Jake. "We need to focus on getting out of here. Okay?"

He nods and looks back at me. "You okay?"

I shrug and close my eyes. "Just a little crabby an-"

Suddenly, the sound of the door unlocking snaps my eyes open.

Demitri smiles at us from the door way.

"Aro wishes to speak with you again Miss Cullen. He hopes you've changed your mind."

My anger flares. "Not a chance."

His smile widens. "Well you'll just have to tell him yourself."

Felix and another vampire dash into the room and roughly pick Jacob and myself off the floor. I kick and scream, but it doesn't phase them.

"I would be a quiet girl, or Jane will give you a real reason to scream." says Demitri.

They take us the throne room.

They open the doors and push us in. Well, they pushed me in, Felix tosses Jake on the floor and laughed when he gasps as he hit the stone floor. Jake gets up slowly. He looks at me and nods to show he's alright.

Aro and his brothers are watching us from across to room.

Caius, sitting with has his ever pronounced frown and glaring crimson eyes. Marcus, looking bored and disinterested. And Aro, stands on the steps staring straight into my soul.

My breath starts to come faster, like I've been running for hours through the forest around my home.

The guard are standing against the walls of the room. Jane and Alec close to the thrones, Chelsea and Heidi are also standing along the walls well with other members from the guard, watching as everything unfolds in the center of the room.

Aro takes a step toward us.

"Miss Cullen, how wonderful to see you again. I assume you have thought a great deal of our offer?"

I say nothing and continue to watch him.

"You look so thirsty my dear. Tiredness certainly does not suit your beautiful face."

Jacob makes a low growling noise and positions his body partially in front of mine as I continue to stare at Aro as he comes closer.

Aro sighs. "I was certain you'd reconsider, but I'm sure we can persuade you."

He tilts his head and looks at Jacob beside me. "Jane."

Everything moves in slow-motion. I glance at Jacob. I must have started to move toward him because Demitri grabs me from behind- a hand around my neck and the other around my torso- keeping me from going any farther. Jacob's screams of pain echo through the stone room as he falls to the ground. I watch and scream as his back arches in pain.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I sob. "I'll do anything. Please, just stop hurting him!"

Jake grits his teeth trying to keep his screams from escaping as he curls his body into a ball hoping to ease the pain.

"Anything, my dear, is a heavy word. I'm not sure you mean what you are offering.", says Aro. He seems almost happy to watch my pain.

"Yes! I'll do anything, I swear! Just please stop it! Please…"

Aro raises his hand, signaling Jane to stop.

Jacob gasps as the pain leaves his body. I continue to sob, I don't take my eyes off him. He curls himself and looks at me, his face is pale from the pain. He just looks me as I watch him. He looks like he could kill every single one of these vampires if he could move. I'm surprised he hasn't phased yet.

"My dear, Renesmee. You are so much like your mother. Willing to save your…mate with no hesitation.", says Aro.

Aro walks up beside me and puts his hand on my face, forcing me to look at his cold, crimson eyes.

"I have a feeling you have changed your mind about our offer. But there is a part I did not mention you see."

He turns my head to the right.

Mason is standing off to the side, watching with a proud grin on his face.

"I'm afraid Renesmee that werewolves and vampires just can not be. So we have taking the liberty of finding you a new mate."

Mason's smile grows larger. His crystal, blue eyes glowing like sapphire fire.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Alright, now you can beat me to a pulp :)**

**Review! Review! Tell me what you liked, hated. Everything is apprecatied! **

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 xoxoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 15

**Okay. Put your guns away. I know it's been awhile (say a year...) I'm going to finish this story and -hopefully- begin a NEW Reneesme and Jacob story. I have a couple of idea rolling around and can't wait to share them. I'm sorry this is a long time coming and that its short, but trust me, it's short for a reason. Didn't wanna give to much away ;) ~Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

It's nighttime now. I'm in my dimly lit, cold stone room laying on my bed hoping that someone will find me and take me away from this place.

After everything that happen this morning, Demitri brought me back to this room and closed the door. They put Jacob back in the tiny room, or as they called it, his prison.

I'd rather be down there with him than be here by myself and cold. My energy is slowly beginning to disappear when there's a light tap on my door.

I don't bother to reply or to say that 'its alright to enter'. Because I honestly don't care. I slowly drift off to sleep when I hear the door open. I don't open my eyes to see who it is, because I know who it is.

"What do you want? Come to give me more wonderful news from your amazing leaders?" I say, anger lacing my voice.

The bed shifts as Mason sits down beside me.

"Nope. Afraid not _princessa. _Just wanted to check on you. You've been in here all day."

"Yeah, so? Isn't this what happens when you're taken against your will from your family, you get locked in a room by yourself?"

He sighs. "I know this isn't easy for you. I've taken so much from you,"

His words surprise me. For a second it seems like he cares that he's hurt me. "But can't you see what I've given you in return? A life with power and respect."

I slowly roll on my back to look at him. His face is calm, the candles shadowing his face with flickers of light.

"Aro and his brothers want to help you. To make you something you wouldn't be. They want to use your gifts, just like they use mine, Jane's and everyone else's."

"Not for my benefit. For theirs. They don't care about what I want or you want. They just want to control everything and anything. And I won't help them do that."

He watches my face. Something crosses his eyes that I can't place.

"I can make you do anything you don't want to do. I've done it before and I will do it again. I don't want to, but I will if I have too."

Panic starts to run through my veins.

"You won't dare." I say. I try to keep my voice level, but I fail terribly.

Mason grins that evil little grin of his. "Oh I will. I will. I'll do anything to get what I desire most in life."

I slowly start to get up from the bed and away from him. I don't want to listen anymore. They frighten me and I know nothing will stop him, because its just Jacob and I against him and the Volturi. We're out numbered.

"Get out."

Mason rises from the opposite side of the bed, watching my movements. I glance at the door.

"I said get out."

He grins. "You'll have to make me."

I ignore his comment and run for the door. He stops me dead in my tracks, catching me up and into his arms.

I kick and scream trying to break free.

"Let me go!" I scream, tears streaming down my cheeks in frustration.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He starts to walk back towards my bed. He sets me down on my back, my hands above my head. I continue to kick and flail under his grip. He steps forward pinning my legs against the bed.

He looks down at me with that obnoxious grin, his eyes burning into mine.

"You can make this easier on yourself by just giving in you know. They can't hurt you anymore if you give up this fight."

His grip on my hands is unbreakable. I relax into the bed beneath me. He leans closer to me. Our faces face to face.

He whispers looking into my eyes, "Kiss me. Kiss me and everything will be over."

I can feel him in my mind, trying to pull strings, like I'm a puppet that he can control. I feel my head move toward his. His eyes glow in victory, like he's won a great battle. I continue to fight him inside my head. Pushing him out with all my might.

_Stop! Get out! I'm not yours!_

Our mouths are within centimeters of each other. His breath playing with mine in the air.

I'm just about to gave in and make the biggest mistake of my exist when he says,

"Just one kiss, Reneesme. That dog will never have to know."

My mind latches out at him and kicks him out of me, breaking to hold he's had on me for months.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I push him off of me and he hit's the far wall with a thud. I run for the door, turn the knob, and feel a sharp pain on my head. I scream out in pain. Mason has me by the roots of my hair.

"I'm tired of these games _princessa._ We're taking care of business tonight.", he says in my ear.

He pushes me down the hall toward the throne room, screaming at the guards. "Get the mutt and bring him to the throne room. Get Chelsea also!"

We burst into the room. Aro, Marus, and Caius staring at their adopted son with eyes of a proud father.

"She's kicked me out of her mind. I can't control her.", he says to them.

Aro looks at me. "My dear girl, you are very strong for your age, aren't you."

One second, he's feet from me, the next he's inches. He grabs my face in his ancient hands and admires me.

"Chelsea can sway you, my dear. No matter how strong you are. You are not your mother. More like your father it seems." The doors behind us open, the guards have brought Chelsea and Jacob with them. "Ah, the pet has joined us. Chelsea my dear, whenever you are ready. Please." He gestures to me, moving back to the thrones.

Chelsea smiles at me and says. "This is going to hurt, little girl. I promise you."

I look at Jacob, his eyes burning into mine. I continue to watch him as the pain in my head grows, until there are tears streaming down my cheeks, but I don't scream. He fights the guards restraining him. Growling and pulling, trying to reach me.

"Stop! You're hurting her! Stop!", he shouts. But his words only make Chelsea more aggressive. The pain doubles. I scream and fell like I'm about to fall to the floor, but Mason holds me up with his strong grip.

Through the pain I don't hear the noises around me. Suddenly the pain stops and there are shouts and growls all around me.

Aro's voice stands out in the crowd. "My, my. If it isn't the family, come to save the little princess. I see you brought more pets to play with."

My vision clears after I blink the tears away. My family is standing across with the wolf packs. The Volturi guards laying on the ground, dismembered. My parents are staring at me. Jacob stands beside them, safe and in wolf form. His teeth blaring at Mason. Snarling and growls ripping from his throat as he waits to kill.

Carlisle steps forward, "Aro, please stop this. Let Reneesme go and no one will perish."

"My friend, I am afraid I can not give back your granddaughter. She is very strong and an useful addition to my coven." he says. "Although, I have to wonderful how much more powerful she will be, if turned."

Aro must have given Mason a look because in a matter of milliseconds, my family's eyes turn to mine and fire licks my neck and races to my soul. The fire burns strong and fierce, sending me falling with Jacob's horrified face into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Alright, so thats that. Like I said before. I have a NEW Reneesme and Jacob story in my head that I'm going to be working on, while I finish Dusk. It's not going to be a sequel, but it'll be a little different. Thanks for baring with me guys and don't forget to review!**

**Much Love,**

**CrimsonRoses92 XOXOXOX**


End file.
